One Love
by nellsss
Summary: COMPLETE! The new school year is upon the three Douglas brothers. Rocky plays big brother on campus. Tum Tum, a freshman. Heartbroken, Colt must somehow get his girlfriend back. And if dealing with High School wasn't enough, a new enemy emerges. Part 2.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Hi everyone. I'm back. I know I just posted the last chapter of my first story, but I started another one and I couldn't help myself. I really love to write, and I really love these characters. Obviously, I'm a big 3 Ninjas fan, among other things. **

**So this story starts off ONE YEAR LATER where my first story left off. Yes, I would definitely consider it PART 2, so I highly recommend reading the first one. I guess it could stand on its own, but some parts would be confusing. Anyway, say hello to Jet & River again. I heart them to pieces. I hope to think that I've developed their characters a bit more.**

**Also, this story is VERY Colt-centric. I think his character had the most substance in the movies and therefore, my favorite character to write about. I think it's because the actor was always the same! **

**DISCLAIMER: I'll only say this once. I do NOT own anything 3 Ninjas. I would hope that being on FF implies that! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Jeffrey 'Colt' Douglas awoke with a start, the alarm clock buzzing annoyingly in his ear. His hand instinctively felt around for the snooze button, but instead he pushed the alarm clock off his nightstand. He opened one eye and looked down on the floor to catch a glimpse of the clock which now lay sideways and brightly blinked six o'clock AM.

Suddenly, a pillow hit him in the back of his head. "Colt, get up," his brother, Samuel 'Rocky' Douglas told him in mid-stroke as he was brushing his teeth.

Colt covered his head and groaned inwardly against his pillow. He laid there for a few moments before the alarm clock buzzed loudly again. The spare nine minutes that the snooze button had given him was now over. Defeated, he sat up and tried to rub the sleep from his eyes.

It was the first day of school. Colt, as usual, wasn't excited. His brothers, however, seemed to think differently, but at least they actually had something to be excited about. Rocky was about to embark on his senior year and Tum Tum was finally going to join his brothers in high school. Colt was indifferent as he sat in the middle as a junior.

Colt walked into the bathroom and gazed at his reflection in the mirror. He groaned once again. His untidy brown hair stuck out in more places than he could count, and his eyes drooped heavily in and out of sleepiness. He dreaded having to fix himself up; it's not like he was trying to impress anybody.

"Boys! Breakfast!" the boys heard their mother, Jessica Douglas, yell from downstairs. As expected, the only one that immediately came running was the youngest, Michael 'Tum Tum' Douglas.

"Thanks Mom," Tum Tum said gratefully, taking a bite out of his toast.

"Tum, where are your brothers?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

Tum Tum merely shrugged in response as he busily ate his breakfast, his mouth already full of bacon and eggs.

"Rocky! Colt!" Mrs. Douglas called out again.

Rocky appeared shortly after, greeting his mother a good morning and swiftly grabbing the last apple. "Thanks mom, but I'm not hungry. I'll just eat this on the way to school," he told her, holding up the red fruit.

Mrs. Douglas sighed and dared not argue at this hour of the morning. It wasn't long before Colt finally emerged, looking solemn and dragging his feet. She looked at her son sympathetically and rubbed a lock of his hair in place. Considering how Colt felt that morning, having only one lock of hair out of place was actually an accomplishment.

"Breakfast dear?" Mrs. Douglas asked her middle son.

"No thanks. I'm not all that hungry," Colt replied dryly.

Rocky and Tum Tum exchanged concerned glances. Colt had been miserable all summer, and now that the first day of school had arrived, they doubted that it was going to get better. In fact, it might get worse, _much _worse. School would make sure that Colt and his ex-girlfriend would cross paths once again.

…

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum arrived at school almost an hour early as Rocky parked his car in the student parking lot. Colt had his face pressed up against the passenger seat window, a jaded expression on his face, while an excited Tum Tum's sat in the back, eyes darting back and forth as he surveyed his new school.

"Rocky, why do we _have_ to be here so early?" Colt asked annoyed. "I could've gotten more sleep."

"Sorry, you know I don't like to be late. Plus, I gotta show Tum where to get his schedule."

"Ugh. Fine," Colt groaned as he stepped out of the car. School was not where he wanted to be at seven o'clock in the morning. Actually, school was not where he wanted to be at any time of day, but being a ninja couldn't save him from that.

The three brothers proceeded across the grounds and into the school. Despite the early hour, the school was already buzzing with activity. The students on campus did not miss a beat as some were chatting up a storm with their friends and catching up on the latest summer gossip, some showing off their new gear, while others were leaning against the lockers scoping the new students. It was easy to tell the new freshmen from the veteran, more confident seniors.

It didn't take long for Colt to pass through the hallways and find his new locker. Clicking it open, he paused and held it ajar when he noticed a familiar face stuffing her books inside her own locker. His face stiffened.

Casey 'River' Russo was as gorgeous as ever. Her hair was still long, but the layers in her new haircut framed her face perfectly. He then saw her best friend, Mia, greet her from behind and introduce her to a guy he didn't know. River smiled that bright smile while she shook his hand. Colt's eyes narrowed and his stomach, which was still empty, twisted in a knot.

"Colt, are you okay?" the voice of his older brother interrupted his thoughts.

"Fine," he said, slamming his locker shut. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you look angry and your knuckles are turning white," Rocky said pointedly.

Colt looked at his hands. It was only then that he realized that he had been subconsciously clenching his fists. "Oh, it's nothing," he said quickly, releasing his fists to allow blood flow to return.

Rocky raised a skeptical eyebrow. He knew exactly what was going on. "River was over there, wasn't she?"

"Um… no," he lied. Colt cast a fleeting look to where River had been standing, but she was already gone.

His brother rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Colt. You really should stop being stubborn and just talk—"

Colt glared at him. "_Shut up_, Rocky," he spat. He didn't want to hear it, especially on the first day of school.

Still, Rocky persisted. "You still love her."

Colt said nothing, but his forehead furrowed in deep thought. He hated Rocky for being so sensible and for being right ninety-nine percent of the time. Ironically enough, these were also the reasons why he loved him.

"Look, just talk to her, okay?" Rocky suggested. "Plus, Jet and I are really tired of the drama. Don't forget, he _is_ your best friend, and just because they're related—"

"Okay, I got it," Colt cut off.

Rocky sighed, but didn't press the matter any longer. "Anyway, here's your schedule. We figured you wouldn't pick it up until it was too late," he said, handing him the piece of paper that would dictate the next nine months of his life.

"Thanks, Rock."

"I'll see you later."

Colt nodded as he watched his brother walk away, leaving him standing in the middle of the hallway. He then looked over towards River's vacant locker and let out a sigh. This was going to be one long school year.

…

A pair of hands tacked a newspaper article on the wall, headlined _Vincent Moretti Guilty, Faces Maximum Sentence_. The mysterious person reread the headline only to be filled with uncontrollable rage. She clenched her fists in anger.

Keeping the article company was an older article tacked next to it. The stranger reread the headline, _Young Ninjas Aid the FBI_, and her clenched fists slammed upon it.

"_Why_…" the woman cried. She shut her eyes, placing her forehead against the wall, and continued to pound her fists against it. "Why did you leave me?"

Removing herself from the wall, the woman exposed several photographs of five young teenagers. She scanned her hand softly across her collection and stopped at one of them. She delicately touched each of their faces, as if studying them and an evil grin emerged across her face.

"We will get our revenge. I promise," she whispered darkly.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Hope that was a good beginning! This story is A LOT longer than my first, and I'm very excited to share it! Please R&R, I greatly appreciate you. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Yay for quick updates! :) I felt the need to get this out. Actually, the first 5 chapters or so will probably come quickly (I hope) because the plot develops slower. Please be patient! There's a reason for it. **

**Like I said, very junior year, very Colt-centric. I tried to include Rocky's senior year & Tum Tum's freshman year, but I just couldn't get it to fit in with the plot I was planning. It honestly would've been extra fluff that wouldn't really belong. But no worries, they appear plenty, but in the context of the story of course. It's not a 3 Ninjas story without them! **

**Thanks to those who 'Favorited' and 'Alerted' this story. Those make me smile as much as a Review! Although I would like to hear some comments/thoughts. Just saying… hehe. ;) Only to see how I'm doing… but no news is good news right? **

**Special shoutouts to ashley, you're so sweet girl!**

**Anyway, enough rambling & on with the story… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Colt walked into his first class and chose a seat towards the back of the classroom. Mr. Franco, his advanced biology teacher, was already calling roll even though the late bell hadn't rang yet.

Just as Colt leaned back in his desk, River walked into the classroom with Mia. Colt sat up straighter. Seeing her again flooded him with so many emotions, but mainly it was a blend of nostalgia and regret. He looked down to avoid meeting her eye, but from the corner he saw her take a seat just two desks away from him.

"Christopher Russo?" Mr. Franco called out. He looked around when no one responded. "Chris?"

With his infamous burst of speed, Chris 'Jet' Russo dove into the classroom, barely making it before the second bell echoed throughout the hallway. "Here!" he yelled.

"Please take a seat Mr. Russo," Mr. Franco told him.

Jet high-fived Colt as he passed, then slid into the seat next to him. This, ironically enough, placed Jet in the middle of him and his sister. "Hey, where have you been?" he asked. "You're _never_ early for class. We always end up racing to class together." He laughed lightheartedly.

Colt managed a smile and faced him to retort, but was rendered speechless when he caught sight of River just past him. River seemed to be pretending not to notice either of them as she was happily chatting with her best friend. Still, he couldn't really blame her.

...

Colt wasn't incorrect in his assumptions. River _was_ trying her hardest to ignore her brother and his best friend by indulging in Mia's gossip, but she was finding it extremely difficult. She could feel Colt's eyes burning a hole through her.

Mia had stopped talking when Mr. Franco began to lecture the class on the importance of being on time. Still, River could hardly pay attention. From the corner of her eye, she saw her brother, Jet, grinning smugly, and next to him, was Colt. He was leaning back in his chair, amused by his best friend, but his overall demeanor was one she could not read.

She hadn't seen Colt since they had broken up early this past summer, and then he left for his grandfather's cabin. Their history was simple yet it was perfect as far as adolescent relationships go. They had been together for a year. Though they had their share of fights, they were minor problems at most.

But then, it got complicated when a girl named Stephanie came into the picture. Simply stated, this girl liked him, and River knew it almost instantly. When she confronted Colt, he denied it, claiming a strictly platonic relationship. It wasn't until Stephanie made a bold move on him that he finally believed her. Stephanie had kissed him, and what's worse, Colt had kissed her back.

River couldn't believe her eyes; she wanted to erase the awful image from her mind, but unfortunately, the damage had already been done. Her perfect world had shattered. She stormed off, her heart ripping in two, with Colt yelling her name and chasing after her. She didn't even bother looking back. She had warned him, but he didn't believe her, and now it was too late.

Heartbroken, the summer had lasted much too long. Wherein normal circumstances she wouldn't have complained, but there had been no surprise visits, no late-night phone calls, no random sparring sessions. Just a painful reminder of what was, and what could have been. She felt love _and _hatred at the same time. She didn't even know that was possible.

_Damn __him_.

She hated this. She hated not being able to face him, even though all she really wanted to do was give him a hug, forgive, and make amends. He was her boyfriend, her best friend, but he had hurt her. _How could he?_ River sighed, shaking it off. There was no doubt in her mind that she missed him, and that she still loved him, but it was painful to do so.

...

The first day of school had dragged dully for Colt. Aside from lunchtime where he sat with his brothers and Jet, it was an excruciatingly uneventful day. On the other hand, the thought of his ex-girlfriend, River, roaming the same hallways as him was overwhelming.

On rare occasions, Colt would catch sight of her during one of their common classes or in the hallway, but he couldn't bring himself up to talk to her. At times, the urge became almost unbearable especially when he would see her talking to another guy, all of whom would casually flirt with her. If she was oblivious to those exchanges, he didn't know, but Colt had wished that he had had the courage to just march right over and protect her. But he didn't have the right. He had lost that right.

"Earth to Colt," Jet had said, catching him during one of these occasions. He waved his hand in front of his face, but Colt's eyes remained fixated and narrowed. Jet then waved his hand wildly. Nothing. He snapped his fingers. Still, nothing.

Jet rolled his eyes and decided to resort to desperate measures: he whacked the back of his head. "COLT!"

"Ow, Jet! What was _that _for?" Colt snapped, rubbing his head. His friend shot him a look, and he immediately understood. "Was I…?"

Smirking, Jet nodded. "Yep."

"_Damn_. How stupid did I look?"

"Oh, pretty damn stupid."

Colt scowled and cursed inwardly. "I can't help it."

Jet shrugged. "All good bro. You really have nothing to worry about 'cause she'd never go for those morons."

"How do you know that?" Colt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um… _hello?_" Jet replied, pointing at himself dramatically. "_Twin_ brother." He laughed. "Plus, I know what kind of guys she likes. You know… the fast and free type. With the spirit of a young wild horse."

Colt grinned and punched his shoulder. "Shut up."

…

Colt rested his head on his hand, his eyes drooping heavily from the monotony of his last class of the day which was, as luck would have it, pre-calculus. Needless to say, he was bored out of his mind. River was also in this class, but again, she sat on the other side of the classroom. From the corner of his eye, Colt noticed that she seemed just as bored as he was. He couldn't help but smile wistfully; both he and River hated math.

The final bell rang. "Finally," Colt said, getting up way too fast that he dropped his notebook. It's not like it mattered; it was full of mindless doodles anyway although he should've been taking notes. He bent down to pick it up, but another pair of hands had gotten to it first.

"Hey, is this yours?" the voice said. Colt allowed his eyes to travel upwards to catch a glimpse of his notebook's savior, a female who looked like a typical Barbie doll with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Yeah, thanks," Colt said, taking the notebook back.

"My name is Rachel," she said.

"I'm—"

"Jeffrey right?" Rachel interjected. "I know who you are."

"Well, yeah, but it's Colt. My friends call me Colt," he said, gathering his things. He paused and raised an eyebrow at her. "You're new right? I've never seen you before."

"Yeah, I am. It's nice to meet you." She smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Uh… you too, Rachel," he replied. "Well, I gotta go. See ya around." Colt threw the last of his things into his backpack and bade the new girl farewell.

Shoving past her, Colt heard the girl yell after him. "See ya!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Sorry it's so short! I hope you guys like it so far. **

**And poor Colt! See him more as a victim not as a bad guy k? Lol. ;) **

**Anyways, next chapter will be out SOON! And please take the time to REVIEW! Hugs! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**[A/N] SURPRISE! Here's another! I realize I'm TOTALLY spoiling you guys! Haha JK. But I hope you're enjoying the quick updates! :)**

**Lots of background I know, but there aren't a lot of 3 Ninjas stories that explores their school lives as much, so I'm definitely enjoying writing those details! I have a little bit more creative freedom I think.**

**So here we go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"School sucks," Colt announced to no one in particular. He was lying on the couch of the living room and staring absentmindedly at the ceiling while his brothers, Rocky and Tum Tum watched television.

"Yeah, let's go back to Grandpa's," Tum Tum said just as flatly.

Colt sat up straighter and perked up at the statement. "Yes," he agreed. "Let's."

"I'm guessin' you had a rough day," replied Tum Tum before popping a jelly bean into his mouth.

Colt lied back down and resumed staring at the ceiling before responding. "Rough," he scoffed. "That's an understatement."

"Oh, it couldn't have been _that_ bad."

"Shut up, twerp," Colt retorted, launching a throw pillow at his little brother.

"Spaz!" shot Tum Tum, throwing it back.

Rocky looked up and caught the pillow in mid-air, ignoring his brothers' routine bickering. Shaking his head and tossing the pillow aside, he picked up the morning newspaper that was lying on the table.

The front headline was staring at him, and when Rocky took a closer look, his eyes widened. "Hey, guys, look," he said. His brothers stopped squabbling and turned to him. "_Vincent Moretti Guilty, Faces Maximum Sentence_," he read. "He got convicted."

"Great," Colt said, indifference and sarcasm apparent. "So?"

Rocky frowned. "Remember what dad said?"

"Sure." Colt shrugged, leaning back in the comfort of the couch. "Something about... a lot of his men got away. Don't underestimate his power even when he's in jail. He'll want revenge. Blah blah blah," he ranted. "Dad always says that. I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle."

Rocky shook his head. "_Colt_…"

"I know, I know." Colt threw up his hands in annoyance. "I'll be careful. Happy?"

"Yeah, Rock, we'll be careful," Tum Tum repeated.

"_Anyway_," Colt said pointedly. "Who would be stupid enough to try anything while we're in school?"

…

The next morning, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum walked towards the campus grounds only to separate halfway through the parking lot when they spotted their respective friends. While Rocky walked alongside the group of seniors, Tum Tum had found several fellow freshmen standing in the courtyard. Colt, however, remained alone. Right now, he preferred it that way. Several girls shot him a flirtatious smile as he passed, and he smiled back though apathetic in nature. It seemed that the entire school had caught on that the middle Douglas brother was now single, much to the delight of many females, especially those in the junior class.

Colt sighed as he slipped into the building, quickly making his way towards his locker which was, as luck would have it, near Jet and River's. He glanced over his shoulder, but River was nowhere to be found. Jet, however, was nonchalantly humming a rock song along to his iPod while he was getting his books ready for the day.

Colt slammed his locker shut and casually went up to his friend. "Sup man," he greeted.

Jet nodded to him and took his headphones out of his ears. "Oh hey, what's going on?"

"Same ol'," Colt replied coolly.

"Did you get the bio homework? It sucked. River had to explain it to me, and it took hours."

Colt felt a pang of jealousy since River used to be his study partner, but decided not to show it. "Yeah, it took me awhile. I had to ask Rocky for help, and I hate doing that. I think he took all the smart genes."

Jet laughed. "So I hear Moretti is out of the picture," he said, smoothly changing the subject.

"Yeah, we saw the newspaper article."

"Oh…" Jet frowned. "There was an article?"

"Yeah."

"Right, do I look like I read?" Jet said, grinning stupidly. Colt chuckled; he had to agree there. "I only know because dad lectured me and River for hours."

Colt rolled his eyes. "My dad did the same thing."

"You reckon he'll actually, you know… do _something?_"

Colt shrugged just as the blonde girl named Rachel casually walked by. "Hey boys," she greeted, shooting them a flirtatious smile as she passed. She shook her hips exaggeratedly as she walked, taking pleasure on the effect that it must have on the two teenage boys.

"Damn," Jet commented as soon as she was out of earshot.

Colt smirked. "All yours, bro."

"No way, man. Nikki and I may be on a break, but I don't know."

"Break equals break-_up_."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Jet consented, shrugging. He then turned his head sideways and eyed Rachel's curvaceous back side. "_Damn_," he said once again, more emphatically.

Colt shook his head in amusement as the warning bell rang, triggering both boys to start walking to their first class. He couldn't say he didn't agree, but Rachel just wasn't his type. Besides, the only one he had eyes for was the one who had gotten away.

"Isn't she in biology class with us, too?" Jet asked.

"Um, I never noticed, but maybe."

"Well, I think I found my biology partner."

"Oh yeah, I forgot we were choosing partners today."

"You have someone in mind?"

Colt shot his friend a look. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Oh, right." Jet laughed.

Colt and Jet stepped into the biology laboratory right before the late bell rang. Mr. Franco, who they had quickly learned was keen on starting class as early as possible, was already passing out paperwork regarding their upcoming group project.

"This will be a two-person project, parts of the cell—both animal and plant. You are to make a catalog, illustrate each part and their function." Mr. Franco explained as Colt and Jet took their respective seats. The boys groaned in unison.

"Mr. Douglas. Mr. Russo. Is there a problem?" Mr. Franco scolded, sliding his glasses off his nose and eyeing them above it for effect.

Colt and Jet shared a smirk. "No sir," they chorused.

"Good," Mr. Franco said as he pushed his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. "Now, I know I said that I would let you choose your partners, but well, I changed my mind." He grinned, reveling on the collective groan this elicited from his class. "Yes, I chose them for you, and it's listed on one of those pages I just handed out."

Colt sighed and flipped to the page he was referring to. His eyes scrolled down to his name, and as soon as he read his new biology partner, his hand crumpled the page in utter disappointment. Jeffrey Douglas was paired with Rachel Sanders.

…

"Trade me!" Jet jokingly demanded as soon as class was over.

"Gladly," Colt said.

"Well, at least she's eye candy. I got Rosa, and she is just so… _weird_." Jet looked over at his new biology partner, who smiled at him and waved. He shuddered.

Colt laughed. "C'mon, she's smart."

"Yeah, thank goodness for that."

At that moment, the blonde, blue-eyed form of Rachel boldly walked up to both boys once again, but this time, she initiated conversation. "Jeffrey, I'm so excited to be working with you. Maybe we can get together and brainstorm some ideas?"

Colt stared at her, not knowing how to respond. She had also called him Jeffrey even though he had introduced himself as Colt yesterday, but did not bother to correct her. An awkward silence loomed before Jet elbowed him, and Colt coughed out, "Uh… okay."

Rachel reached into her purse and took out her cell phone. "Okay, let me have your number so we can set up a meeting," she said. It was not a question; it was an order.

Colt shot Jet a wary look, but his friend merely shrugged. When he looked back at Rachel, she was holding up her cell phone and eyeing him impatiently. He sighed in defeat and gave her his cell phone number. It was only for a project after all.

…

The remainder of Colt's morning classes passed by without incident; that is, up until lunchtime. Colt had his music elective right before, and he decided to stay behind after class was dismissed to practice some chords on the guitar. He started to strum the beginning notes of a familiar song when out of the blue, Rachel walked into the classroom.

"Jeffrey! Oh wow! How beautiful! I didn't know you knew how to play!" she exclaimed.

His nerves plainly agitated, Colt stopped playing and gingerly placed the guitar back in its case. Rachel was beginning to remind him of another girl he dared not speak of, but this time, he was all too aware of the act. "It's nothing," he said dryly.

"No, it's definitely something!" Rachel said dreamily, unfazed by Colt's blatant show of annoyance.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Colt retorted.

"Actually, I _was_ going to do something, but I was so blown away by the music that I forgot. Oh well." She shrugged. "It must've been nothing."

"Okay, well, hopefully you remember. See ya around," Colt said as he hastened past her and out of the classroom.

Rachel, however, was not easily discouraged as she immediately turned to follow him. Colt was walking so fast towards the cafeteria that she had to jog just to keep pace. Still, Rachel was relentless and accelerated into a short run as soon as they walked through the doors of the lunch hall, effectively managing to get close enough to link her arm into his.

"What's your rush, Jeffrey? Are you that hungry?" Rachel teased.

Colt shot her a fierce look and peeled her arm away from his. "Don't, Rachel," he warned. "It's _not_ like that. It's _never_ gonna be like that. Bio partners, nothing more."

To Colt's surprise, Rachel simply grinned and didn't look the least bit offended. "I think you'll change your mind."

"Doubt it."

"Fine."

"Fine. Now if you don't mind, I _am_ hungry."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Temper Colt! Can't you see that you're just irresistible? Haha.**

**Please don't think I'm crazy and cooped up at my desk writing all day, though that COULD happen. Lol. This story is ALREADY completely written! So you will never be left hanging with an unfinished story if it's by me. ;)**

'**Til next time loves! And REVIEW! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**[A/N] This chapter is a long one, so without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Rocky walked through the school cafeteria after grabbing food from the line that appeared semi-edible. "Ew, mystery meat," he commented, making a face. It was only the second day of school, but Rocky had quickly adjusted to the demands of being a senior. His stomach, however, would never get used to the cafeteria food, and he couldn't help but wonder how Tum Tum could eat _anything_ so readily.

"Rocky! Rocky, over here!" he heard the voice of River yell across the cafeteria. Rocky looked up and noticed her waving to him. She was sitting with Tum Tum and Mia at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. He smiled and made his way over.

"Hey," Rocky greeted.

"Hey Rock," River said. "You haven't seen Jet have you?"

Rocky shook his head. "No sorry, can't say that I have."

She frowned. "We were supposed to meet at my locker to eat off-campus, but he never showed up."

"Bet you it's a girl," Mia guessed. "Your brother is quite the ladies' man. Heck, I'd date him."

"Yeah," Tum Tum added in mid-chew. "I should get advice from him." He smiled goofily.

River made a face. "We _are _talking about my brother, Jet, right?" The others just laughed in response.

"Wait a minute," Rocky said, addressing Tum Tum. "Did you forget that you already have two older brothers? What's wrong with asking us?"

"When it comes to girls…" Tum Tum trailed off as Rocky shot him a warning glare. "Well, nevermind." He shrugged before taking a bite of his entrée.

"Hey!" Rocky hit him playfully on the shoulder.

Tum Tum gave him what he must have thought was an innocent look, which was obviously a pathetic attempt and Rocky, rolled his eyes. The girls giggled in amusement.

Rocky shook his head, but was smiling just the same. It was at that moment that he happened to look up and notice his other brother, Colt, walk into the cafeteria. Unfortunately, it seemed that Jet wasn't the only ladies' man in the eleventh grade.

Laughter faded, and Mia, who had also become aware of his arrival, shot her best friend a look.

"What?" River asked, but Mia just shook her head. Still, curiosity got the best of her and she turned to follow their gaze.

"No Riv, maybe you shouldn't—" Mia warned, but was too late. River had already gotten an eyeful of Colt with another girl, who was giggling, eyeing him enticingly, and holding onto his arm as if her life depended on it. She had caught him at the worst possible moment.

"Oh," River said as she took in the sight. She shrugged indifferently, but her eyes told a different story as they reddened. "Well, he's been single for three months. He can see other girls if he wants."

Her brave front, however, was not the least bit convincing, and the rest of the table shared a meaningful look. "But he doesn't want to see other people. We all know he wants _you_ back," Rocky pointed out.

River turned away as fresh tears began to well in her eyes. She couldn't talk about this now. She wasn't ready. "I should go. I'll see you guys later," she told them, hastily packing up her things. Soon, she was leaving the table, so quickly that she didn't give anyone enough time to offer her any words of comfort.

Feeling helpless, Rocky looked from Tum Tum to Mia, the look on their faces spelled sympathy.

"Maybe I should—" Mia started.

"No, I'll talk to her," Rocky insisted as he, too, got up from the table. Managing to catch up with her, Rocky reached out for her shoulder. River turned to face him and out of respect for Rocky, wordlessly told him she was listening. "Colt still loves you," he told her.

River simply nodded as a single tear caressed her cheek. She wiped it off quickly, removing any evidence of sadness and took a deep breath. "I really gotta go," was all she said.

Rocky watched as River vacated the cafeteria. There wasn't anything else he could have said or done. Drawing out a long sigh, Rocky returned to the table as soon as Colt turned up, the unidentified blonde girl no longer with him.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Colt asked unaware of the events that had preceded his arrival. Rocky, Tum Tum, and Mia said nothing and merely shrugged. Taken aback by their detached attitudes, Colt continued, "Uh… okay. Long day?"

Rocky sighed. "Yeah, you could say that."

…

Jet was rushing towards the school cafeteria, and he slid ungracefully as he turned the corner. He was already late for lunch, lunch that he was supposed to be having off-campus with his sister today, but a text message had told him she had resorted to cafeteria food since he hadn't met her like he had promised.

"_Shit_," he cursed.

In his rush, Jet collided with a girl when he reached the cafeteria doors. She seemed to be equally in a hurry and had pummeled right through them, not bothering to see if anyone had been on the other side.

"Hey, watch where you're—" Jet started, but stopped when he realized who it was. "_River?_" She looked up at him and said nothing, but she didn't have to. He didn't have to be her twin brother to know that she had been crying. "What happened? Look, I'm sorry that I—"

"It wasn't you, Jet."

His eyes narrowed, and suddenly, he became angry and protective. "Well, what is it? Who do I have to beat up?"

"It's nothing. It's stupid really," River replied, looking down at the floor and realizing that her sneakers were untied.

"If you had been crying, it's _not_ stupid." He placed a finger under his sister's chin and lifted it, so he can see her face. "Tell me what happened."

"Jet, you can't… beat up your best friend."

"Oh, _him_." Jet looked thoughtful for a moment. "Doesn't matter. He hurt you, so I'm gonna beat him up."

River was shocked. "_What?_"

Jet chuckled and held her shoulders. "I mean, beat some _sense_ into him. Riv, he loves _you_."

She snorted at this. "That's exactly what Rocky said."

"Because _he does_. But…" He shrugged. "He's a dude, and he sucks at telling you."

"I guess. But I'll believe it when I see it."

Jet pulled her into a brotherly embrace. "He may be one of my best friends, but blood is thicker than water."

"Thanks Jet," she said as they let go, grateful for her brother's presence and comfort. Feeling better, River was suddenly reminded that he had missed his rendezvous with her. "Where were you anyway? You were supposed to meet me!" she said, shoving him playfully.

"Ow, sorry! I lost track of time. Stupid girls…"

"I knew it. Who was it this time?"

"Rachel from bio class. She said she had something to show me, and that she would be back, but she never did come back. But I waited and before I knew it, I was late… and hungry. My stomach was growl—"

River's face instantly contorted in anger. "I'm _so _gonna kill her!"

"Woah, it's all good, Riv. It's not that big of a deal."

"_No_ Jet, you don't understand. That's the girl I saw Colt with."

…

Afterschool, Colt sat at his desk, doing his studies just as his mom had ordered him to. Still, he clearly wasn't in the mood. A whirlwind of thoughts filled his head as he reflected on the events of the day and the main characters that played a part: the overbearing thorn that was Rachel, the irresistible sweetheart that was River, and the general enigma that was the female population. His frustrations apparent, Colt rested his head on one hand while the other hand alternated from tapping his pen on the desk or lazily twirling it between his fingers.

"Do you have to do that?" Rocky asked annoyed, who was sitting next to him on their extended desk. At the moment, Colt's pen was drumming the desk, and rather loudly at that.

Colt's pen halted. "I hate homework," he complained as he struggled with his essay. Personal frustrations aside, he also had a serious case of writer's block and had been rereading the last sentence he had written over and over again for the past half hour. Groaning, Colt declared, "I'm taking a break."

"Fine," said Rocky indifferently. "As long as you let me finish _my_ homework. I'm almost done."

"Whatever you say," Colt retorted. He slammed his book shut, and as if right on cue, his cell phone vibrated loudly, startling him enough to bump his desk. Peeking at the name on the caller ID, he groaned once again. "Damn, it's Rachel."

Rocky put his pen down, having finally finished his homework. He then started to organize his things, but did not neglect to raise a questioning eyebrow at his brother in the process. "What's going on with you and this girl?"

"Nothing," Colt replied as he ignored Rachel's phone call.

"That's what you said about Stephanie."

"Don't _ever_ mention her name. _Ever_," Colt threatened with a glare. "And we're noteven _friends_. We're just bio partners."

Rocky shrugged, throwing a few books into his backpack. "Well, I'm just saying. Some girls have ulterior motives besides projects or friendship."

"Right. Because you're such an expert on women," Colt teased.

"Hey, I'm doing better than you are right now in that department," his brother shot back. Colt frowned, unable to refute the statement and Rocky softened considerably. "Sorry, I know you miss her."

"Whatever."

The door of their bedroom creaked open ceasing their argument, but it was only Tum Tum dressed in his ninja gi. "Hey guys! What's going on?" he greeted happily.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Colt replied flatly.

"How was Grandpa's?" Rocky asked Tum Tum as he had just returned from Grandpa's dojo. Colt was instantly reminded that he had been bitter towards Tum Tum because of it. He had finished his homework early and as a reward, got to watch Jet and River continue their martial arts training that afternoon.

"It was awesome! I got to spar with Jet this time. I _almost_ beat him. And River… wow River is really good!"

"Whatever, Tum," Colt said, jealousy tainted in his voice. He was the one who was supposed to spar with Jet. Plus, Tum Tum got to see River.

"Don't worry about him; he's just jealous," Rocky told Tum Tum. Colt shot him a look, which he ignored. "So what happened?"

"Well, River sparred with this guy, and he was no match for her."

"What guy?" Colt blurted.

"No one, jeez. Anyway, why does it matter? You're not together anymore."

Tum Tum had gone too far. Colt's face stiffened and realizing his mistake, Tum Tum scampered away. "I'm gonna kill you," Colt said, charging after him.

The door opened once again and another ninja emerged, this one older and smiling broadly. "What's going on here?" came the familiar voice as he caught sight of the bizarre display of brotherly love.

Rocky looked up and nodded to acknowledge the visitor. Colt, however, remained ignorant of the newcomer for he was still chasing Tum Tum around the room. "Tum, you're dead!" he yelled.

Busily evading his brother, Tum Tum had kept an eye on Colt and thus, was not watching where he was going and didn't learn of the visitor either. That is, until he ran right into him.

Tum looked up and faced Jet, who had gotten the wind knocked out of him. "Nice to see you, too, bro," he coughed out.

Embarrassed, Tum Tum gave him an apologetic smirk.

Colt stopped running. "Oh hey, man, we were just—"

"Exercising?" Tum Tum finished.

"Um… right," Colt agreed, though he remained bitter and shot his little brother another death glare.

A soft knock was heard at the door before another familiar face emerged. All four boys turned, and the female ninja standing at the doorway was met with mixed reaction. Rocky, Tum Tum, and Jet smiled in greeting while Colt froze on the spot.

"Uh… hey guys," River said meekly.

"Hi…" Colt greeted.

Silence followed. Those were the first words that had been uttered between them since they had broken up, and the other three knew it. Half curious and half amused, their heads spun back and forth looking from Colt to River, but the pair said nothing further as neither was able to look the other in the eye. The silence had turned awkward and tense.

"_Well_… I forgot my bio book at school, you mind if I borrow it?" Jet asked Colt suddenly; he hated awkward silences. "River already read the assignment and didn't bring hers home."

"Sure, yeah… whatever..." Colt was obviously distracted. With River standing in his room, he couldn't fight the feelings of nostalgia that filled him; he definitely missed her. All he wanted to do was hug her, and kiss her, and hold her.

Jet reached into Colt's backpack and pulled out the oversized biology book just as Mrs. Douglas, peeked her head into the boys' bedroom. "Boys, dinner's almost ready," she told them. "Jet, River, you are both welcome to stay for dinner if you'd like."

Jet nodded. "Thanks Mrs. Douglas."

"Fifteen minutes," the boys' mother said, and she smiled before closing the door to their bedroom and heading back downstairs.

"Okay, mom," Tum Tum said after her.

Jet turned to his sister. "Dinner?" he asked.

"No, we shouldn't. We _can't_—" River started to say, but Colt grabbed her hand to stop her. Startled by the contact, she looked up at him.

"Stay," Colt requested, pleading with his eyes into hers.

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea," River said, fighting to take her eyes away from Colt's without success. She had forgotten how dreamy his hazel eyes were.

"Please." He squeezed her hand for emphasis. "_Stay_."

"Um… okay," River consented as if hypnotized. Colt's grip loosened and let go, and her hand felt regretful as it lost contact with his.

Colt smiled the biggest smile he had shown in a long time, but it was short lived. His cell phone had started to ring once again, and when he reached into his back pocket, Rachel's name was brightly blinking on the caller ID. Unfortunately, River had seen it, too, instantly snapping her out of her hypnosis. She felt angry and ashamed.

River shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"But River… _no_, it's not like that."

"Oh, it's not huh? I saw you… and _her_." Her voice unintentionally grew louder as she became angrier. "At the cafeteria. She was all over you. Or did you forget?"

Colt blinked; he was at a loss for words. The events that had occurred in the school cafeteria this past afternoon had not placed him in the best light, and now, to make matters worse, here was the perpetrator calling him. He wanted to vomit.

River took Colt's lack of words as confirmation, and she sighed disappointedly. "Rocky, please tell your mother we're sorry that we couldn't stay for dinner."

"_We?_" Jet looked to his sister, unaware that this included him as well. River shot him a fierce look. "Oh, right. Yeah, um… we can't stay. Sorry." With that, River walked out the door. Jet sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later," he said before following in his sister's wake.

As soon as their footsteps faded, Colt flung his phone across the room causing it to hit the wall and smash into several pieces. Any hope of rekindling his relationship with River had disintegrated in a matter of seconds, and he wanted to scream.

Rocky shook his head; he was about to say those four dreaded words. "I told—"

"_Don't_," Colt warned.

"Well, I did, didn't I?" Rocky said pointedly.

Tum Tum, who had walked across the room to where Colt's phone had met its death, was now silently picking up its pieces. He spoke up, seemingly to the air, but the subject of the matter was directly intended for his brother. "You love her, right?"

Colt turned to his little brother in surprise. "_Huh?_"

"Just answer the question. You still love River, right?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"And you want her back, right?"

"More than anything, but—"

"_Show _her then."

The youngest shrugged and grinned broadly as his older brothers stared at him in astonishment. Tum Tum was never the type to give advice except maybe for topics related to food. Colt waited before speaking up afraid of getting interrupted again, but the satisfied look on Tum Tum's face suggested that he was finished.

"It's not that simple," Colt said.

"Sure it is," he replied casually, as if an expert on the subject. "She still loves you, too. She told me." He grinned at Colt's reaction, which was a mix of surprise and relief. "All she really wants is for you to show her that you still do also, but you're not doing a very good job."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Oh, I heart Tum Tum. He is so lighthearted.**

**Anyway, hope you liked it… & please review. Thanks. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**[A/N] Oh my. First off, I apologize for the delay. I have neglected to update, which is utterly unforgiveable I know! **

**So huge THANKS to 3ninjafan for the review! It also served as reminder & virtual wake-up call, lol. :) Much appreciated. Reviews & feedback are the greatest motivators to any writer really. **

**Short chapter, but hoping to get the ball rolling again…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Wednesday had gone by in a blur, and Colt rushed out of his last class without looking back. He had wanted to talk to River all day, but the right moment had never presented itself as they were either in class or she was with a group of friends. Even during lunch, she had busied herself in light chatter with Mia at a completely different table. Still, he was determined and hoped that he would have better luck afterschool.

Once he was outside, he scanned the crowd for Rocky and Tum Tum. He quickly spotted them as they were standing near Rocky's car along with Jet and River. The mood was light until his arrival. River was immediately silenced; her smile faded and her face became stoic. He hated that he had that effect on her. It used to be pure happiness whenever he was around, but now it was the complete opposite.

Colt narrowed his eyes and looked at her, but as always, she avoided making eye contact. He couldn't stand it any longer. He really wanted to talk to her. No, he _needed_ to talk to her, and he decided he was going to do it that night.

…

"River," Mori Tanaka called.

"Yes, sir," River answered respectfully. She, along with her brother, Jet, and a few others were in the middle of one of Mr. Tanaka's ninja lessons later that afternoon.

Standing in line, the group of ninjas stood in attention at the martial arts dojo owned by the Douglas' brothers' grandfather. On the fateful day that Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum had met Jet and River was also the day that he had confessed to his grandsons that he was also a sensei to other young ninjas, whom he taught during the school year.

Speaking directly to the female, Mr. Tanaka questioned her. "To you, what is the most important element of a ninja?"

"Heart, sir," River replied without hesitation.

"Yes, I agree, Heart," the elder ninja lectured as he paced back and forth, gazing at his students and pointing to the middle of his chest for emphasis. The young ninjas listened attentively as he did so.

"Heart. You have to think with both your mind and heart. Without your heart, you have no soul. No spirit. Your body cannot live. Without your heart…" Mr. Tanaka paused, looking to River expectantly as he waited for her to complete the sentence.

River gulped, and this time, she hesitated though she already knew the answer. "Without your heart… you… um…" She trailed off, casting a glance at Mr. Tanaka as she became increasingly uncomfortable, but he merely smiled back. "Without your heart, you cannot… love, sir."

On the sidelines, Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum watched as their grandfather taught one of his proverbial lessons. Since summer vacation continued to be reserved just for them, the boys would sometimes offer their assistance at the dojo during their off season. Accompanying Jet and River to their lessons had quickly become a solid tradition, and the boys' presence, therefore, was now commonplace.

Rocky smirked and leaned towards his brothers. "Look, it's the Heart lesson," he whispered.

"You have to think with both your mind and heart. Without your heart, you have no soul…" Tum Tum repeated word-for-word in a singsong voice.

"Cool, Riv knew the answer to that one. It took us awhile before we figured it out," Rocky said.

"Maybe 'cuz she's a girl," quipped Tum Tum.

"Yeah, Jet looks so lost."

"It looks like he's constipated."

With that, Rocky and Tum Tum stifled a fit of laughter while Colt shook his head amusingly. He smiled, inexplicably satisfied that River had known the answer to this question. He wasn't sure if he had imagined it, but he also thought he had caught her eye for a second before she quickly turned away.

It was at that moment that Grandpa announced that River's correct response had earned her a reward, a chance to spar with one of his grandsons, and it would ultimately be her decision as to who her opponent would be. Colt perked and sat up straighter in his seat.

"Yes sir." River nodded and stepped away from the group. "I choose Rock—"

"I'll fight you," Colt cut in, standing up to face her. Colt's eyes narrowed determinedly. He really hoped that this would get her attention. Sure, it wasn't ideal, but at this point, it seemed like his only chance.

River stared down the face of her ex-boyfriend, completely void of emotion, but she did not back down from the challenge. "Fine, Colt. I accept."

The pair bowed to each other, more as a formality than anything else, and both took on their fighting stances. River could no longer hide her emotions as she met Colt's eyes in a staring contest. The other students hushed as they felt the uncharacteristic tension that filled the air, while Rocky and Tum Tum shared a look and scooted to the edge of their seats.

River made the first move, as she threw a high-kick, which Colt easily blocked by taking hold of the offending leg. "River, we need to talk."

River said nothing, and continued to shoot him daggers with her eyes. She freed her leg by attempting to kick him using her other leg, which was blocked by a ready and able Colt. Landing on her back, she sprung upwards only to dodge an assault in the form of a punch combo. She fought back, backing Colt into the wall which he used as leverage for an attack in mid-air. He rolled on the ground and ended up in a stance, but immediately went into evading an offensive blitz from his opponent. River was not going to make this easy.

A low sweeping kick caused Colt to jump high and somersault backwards. River, in the meantime, executed a back handspring to avoid an impending attack. The pair rebounded simultaneously and regained their steadiness. River glared at her counterpart, while he met her gaze. The fight was temporarily halted as they paced around each other looking for an opening in the others' defense.

"What are you _doing_, Colt?" River snapped, angered at Colt's obvious lack of effort, among other things.

"I told you, I want to talk," Colt replied.

"I don't want to talk, Colt. I want to fight."

"But we've been fighting for months."

"So what's a few more minutes?"

"Riv—" Colt started to say, but before he could get another word out, River threw another combination at him, which Colt avoided just in time. Colt struck back with a kick purely by impulse, but River was ready for it as she grabbed his foot and rotated it causing his whole body to spin in the air. The next thing he felt was his back scraping the hard floor of Grandpa's dojo. River had won.

Colt groaned and pounded his fists against the floor from a mix of anger and humiliation. He stared at the ceiling and felt a shuffling of feet all around him, but he didn't move from that spot for what seemed like hours until the voice of his best friend interrupted his moment of shame.

"Get up, Colt," Jet ordered, offering his hand.

Jet's face took place of the ceiling, and Colt took his hand allowing himself to spring upwards with his support. By the time Colt had stood on his two feet again, the dojo had emptied, Grandpa having already dismissed the class and River was nowhere to be found.

"Way to go," Jet teased.

"Whatever," Colt retorted.

"So go talk to her for real this time."

"Where is she?"

"In the locker room. She's been there since your fight ended," Jet told him, shooting him a meaningful look.

"Right. I'll be back," Colt said. Leaving quickly, he headed straight to the locker room without another word.

As soon as Colt was out of sight, Rocky and Tum Tum emerged at Jet's side. "So what do you think bro?" Rocky asked Jet, nodding towards the spot Colt had just vacated.

Jet shook his head and crossed his arms. "Oh, he's got it bad."

"Yeah…" Tum Tum nodded, shadowing Jet. "Real _bad_."

…

"Riv?" Colt called out as he entered the doorway.

Meeting nothing but silence, Colt continued to move through the empty locker room, the sound of his footsteps more deafening with each step he took. The only other noise that filled the air was the slight hum of the air conditioner vent. "River, I know you're down here."

Still, there was no answer, but as soon as he turned the corner, he saw her, the faint female figure of his ex-girlfriend sitting on one of the benches, bent over with her face buried in her hands. "Riv?"

River looked up at him, her expression unreadable. Though the light was dim, it was just enough to illuminate her face, the face that he had missed so much. "What do you want from me, Colt?"

In his mind, Colt had a simple answer to this question: he wanted _her_, but he refrained from saying it. "I don't know," was his reply instead.

River turned away, and Colt immediately knew what he _needed_ to say. He needed to apologize. Taking her face into his hands, he forced her to look at him, boring his eyes into hers, before he delivered his long overdue apology. "I'm really sorry for hurting you. I made a huge mistake. I _never_, in a million years, meant to hurt you. That is the last thing I want to do."

River closed her eyes for a brief second, unable to endure the piercing stare that his eyes were emitting before green met hazel again. "Thank you, Colt," she said quietly. Fortunately, it was also what she needed to hear.

"_Nothing_ is going on with me and Rachel."

He wasn't lying, and she believed him. "I know."

Colt heaved a sigh of relief. "So are we okay?"

"It's not that easy, Colt."

"I'm willing to wait for you."

"Don't tell me. _Show me_."

Colt blinked, unable to believe that Tum Tum had been right. He cracked a slight smirk at the thought, before he made his promise to the girl opposite him. "You got it."

"Okay, we'll see then." For the first time in months, River smiled at him, a _real _smile, and Colt gladly returned it. With that, she walked past him, but before she left, River turned back to him and grinned. "And thanks for letting me beat you. It honestly made me feel better. But next time, fight me for real."

…

That evening, Colt lied in his bed with his hands behind his head, deep in thought. Out of force of habit, he stared at the ceiling whenever he was in this state of mind, and it had been so much lately that he had memorized every spot, every tile that marked the roofing above his bed. He could hear the shifting of Rocky and the gentle snoring of Tum Tum in their peaceful slumber.

His mind flashed back to the first day he had met Jet and River two summers ago. He had been upset, his temper was flaring, and River had scolded him before he even knew her name. He had been stunned at the female ninja, but she had later apologized. Still, it was different. She was different. She was _refreshing_.

Giving Jet and River a chance was probably the best advice Rocky had ever given him. Colt had caught himself relishing in River's contagious giggle, her subtle touches, and her passion for the art of ninja. He had longed to find out more and had asked for her number that very same day though he had no idea what gave him the courage to do so.

Colt had grabbed her arm as she turned to leave Grandpa's cabin. River faced him, smiling and feeling slightly embarrassed as a pink tinge surfaced her cheeks. "Hey, will I get to see you again?" he had asked.

"Well, yes. I mean, sure. If you want…"

"Can I…" He had trailed off as she looked at him expectantly. It was his turn to be embarrassed, and he remembered brushing a nervous hand through his hair before continuing. "Well, can I talk to you? I mean, if you want to talk to me, too."

River had giggled that contagious giggle. "Are you asking me for my number, Colt Douglas?"

"Well, only if you want to give it to me."

With that, she had smiled and willingly obliged, and Colt didn't wait to call her. He didn't want to. If he had seemed eager, well, he was, and he didn't care. Still, it seemed to have worked in his favor as Colt and River's cell phones were subsequently glued to their ears.

Everything had fallen into place after that, though increasingly unusual as far as firsts go. Several days later, they had shared an unconventional first kiss in the midst of battle. Then, they had gone on their first date only to be cut short prematurely. Nevertheless, it hadn't stopped him from asking her to be his girlfriend later that evening while the pair had been fighting for their lives.

"Definitely different," he thought. Colt smiled, feeling at ease for the first time in months, and he soon joined Rocky and Tum Tum with the memories lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Colt is the sweetest. Flashback events are from my first story; this is the sequel after all. But you shouldn't NEED to read it to understand this one. At least, I'm hoping it could stand alone. :)**

**Anyway, 'till next time... which will probably be sooner rather than later! And of course, **reviews are welcome and appreciated. Hugs! :)****


	6. Chapter 6

**[A/N] We are moving right along. ****ENJOY! ****:D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Colt was practically skipping towards biology class the next day at school. He definitely had reason to be upbeat; he had finally talked to River and they ended their conversation on good terms. Progress was in the making.

Colt must have been wearing the goofiest smile on his face because Jet began the morning by teasing him. "You look too happy. Who are you and what have you done with Colt?"

"I'm right here, you ass."

"Ah, there he is." Jet laughed. "So I take it that the 'talk' went well?" he asked while they walked to their first class as usual.

Colt grinned. "Yeah, she said 'we'll see.'"

"Cool. Better than nothing."

"Yep."

"So, shall we celebrate?"

"Too bad we're too young to drink."

"That doesn't mean we can't drink."

Colt laughed. "Tempting…"

"Nah, just kidding." His friend laughed along with him. "So what's up with Rachel, then?"

"_Nothing_, Jet," he spat.

"Good then. That means she's up for grabs!" Jet smirked.

Due to Colt's uplifted mood, he and Jet had made it to their first class that morning with more than five minutes to spare. Unfortunately, as soon as he stepped foot in the door, his mood was dragged down by the voice of Rachel ringing in his ears. Colt groaned inwardly, and Jet laughed so loudly on his way to his seat that Rachel glared at him before addressing Colt.

"Jeffrey! Why didn't you return my calls the other night?" she practically spat. He had apparently hit a nerve.

Colt shrugged indifferently. "My cell phone broke."

She looked at him incredulously, which he ignored. He was, after all, telling the truth. He did throw his cell phone against the wall even though he had conveniently left out the fact that he had only done so because of her.

Rachel must have ultimately decided to believe him because she soon waved it off crudely. "_Fine_, you're excused," she said. "_Anyway_, I wanted to invite you over afterschool today so we can work on our project."

"Whatever," Colt consented dryly as if this afternoon was going to be a form of torture.

"Well, how am I going to get in touch with you since you don't have a cell phone anymore?"

"I don't know. Figure it out."

Rachel frowned. "Fine, I will," she said, accepting his challenge. "I'll just call your friend over there. And I'll see ya later because you don't have a choice in the matter." She threw him a fake smile, apparently satisfied, before sauntering off to her seat.

Colt gaped after her and rolled his eyes before making his way to his own seat.

Mia turned abruptly in her seat to face River, who sat behind her in class. "What I tell ya, Riv!"

"Tell me what?" River asked distantly.

Her friend groaned. "To have a little faith. In _Colt_. You talked to him last night, didn't you?"

But River didn't seem to be listening. After overhearing Colt and Rachel's conversation, she was now lost in her thoughts.

Mia shoved her shoulder. "Didn't _you?_"

Snapping out of her reverie, River faced her friend. "Didn't I _what?_" Mia crossed her arms and scolded her with a harsh look, and she immediately understood. "C'mon Mia, you cannot expect me to just take him back with open arms."

She cocked an eyebrow. "But don't you want to?"

"_What?_ _No!_ I mean… well, _I __don__'__t __know!_"

Her friend laughed at her, and then held up three fingers. "Three words: Colt. Loves. You," she said, counting them off with emphasis.

River sighed. This was why she hated and loved her best friend; Mia was blunt and knew exactly what she needed to hear to slap her back into her senses. Biting her lip, she stole a quick glance towards Colt, who was now cracking up about something Jet had said before turning back to her friend who resumed her tirade.

"And four more words: Stephanie. Is. A. Bitch," Mia said, repeating the crude hand gesture and deliberately saving the middle finger for last.

River couldn't help but laugh at this. "This is true."

"Look Riv, I saw her the other day on my way to English, and she's as vicious as ever. Colt wasn't her only victim last year. And now, she's on the prowl again."

River frowned. "Jeez, what a slut."

Mia nodded. "Anyway, she's not the type of girl that gives up easily. But with Colt…" She shrugged. "Well, she did. Must have figured out that was a dead end rather quickly. That must say _something_."

"Maybe…"

"_Maybe_ Colt is going to be a _guy_ and fell into her trap. So what? But it's so _sickeningly_ obvious that he loves you. He's trying to show you the best way he knows how. Like _sparring _you last night to get your attention and risking getting his ass kicked. If that's not love, I don't know what is!"

River grinned. "I really hate you, you know that?"

Mia's smirk was much too big. "Yep."

When the late bell rang, River caught herself staring at the very subject of their conversation, who had since sat down at his desk and was drumming his pen upon it. Mia was right. Colt deserved a second chance. He knew he had made a mistake and was genuinely sorry for it. She smiled inwardly as a feeling of lightness swept over her. River was ready to forgive him.

…

Lunchtime rolled around, and as soon as the bell rang, Jet met River at her locker and disregarded any female distractions that would delay him this time. For a second, he thought that he had heard Rachel call out to him before he left English class, but he had ignored it.

River was already waiting for him at their usual meeting spot, and together, they walked towards the student parking lot. Unable to stomach the food for another day, it was Rocky's idea to eat off-campus and suggested the Sandwich Shack. Rocky and of course, Tum Tum, were already at his car waiting for Colt when Jet and River arrived.

"Hey, sup guys," Jet said.

Rocky nodded in greeting. "Hey."

Jet realized quickly that one person was still missing, and he wasn't keen on waiting too long. His hunger could've rivaled Tum Tum's. "Those sandwiches sound good right about now."

"Colt needs to hurry up. I'm _starving!_" Tum Tum complained.

River grinned. "I wonder what's taking him?" she said, almost too eagerly. The day had given her time to be slowly reminded of her feelings for Colt. For months, she had tried to forget, but with her guard down, the nostalgia had come rushing back full force. Needless to say, she couldn't wait to see him.

Everyone seemed to question the same thing as they simultaneously gazed towards the direction of the school building. However, it wasn't long before said ninja came into view. The four watched him as he ran across the parking lot while Tum Tum waved his arms wildly in his attempt to hurry him.

Colt apologized when he arrived. "Sorry!" he panted. "I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting."

"Hell yeah, you did," Jet said. "My stomach is none too happy."

"Mine too," Tum Tum agreed, holding onto his midsection in hunger agony.

But Colt's attention was now focused elsewhere. River was standing across from him and had shot him a smile in greeting. "M-my… bad…" he said distantly. He didn't seem so sincere in his apology.

Jet pretended to be offended even though he was smiling, while Tum Tum rolled his eyes.

Rocky grinned. "Let's go. We can take my car," he told the group, leading them towards his parking spot.

Tum Tum's frown imparted his impatience. "It doesn't matter how we get there as long we get to eat."

…

From afar, a pair of hands with newly-polished fingernails was holding onto the steering wheel of a parked car. Checking her rearview mirror, her eyes peered through her sunglasses catching sight of five friends in the school parking lot. The woman rolled her windows down, allowing her a clear view of the lighthearted meeting amongst five youngsters, and she squeezed the wheel in anticipation.

The stranger continued spying as the five friends walked away together. She then adjusted her mirror, put her car on drive, and slowly drove closer to the school. Riding the break to even her pace with theirs, she stopped only when all five entered a single car.

An evil grin curled from the corner of her lipstick-stained mouth. "There you are," she said cruelly.

…

They reached the Sandwich Shack in due time, and since the five friends were regulars at the restaurant, they took their usual booth near the entrance as soon as they had ordered. Still, they didn't have to wait too long before Peter, the owner of the Sandwich Shack, arrived at their table to deliver their food. He had definitely missed their presence since they had not visited since school had started and was overly animated upon his stop at the table. Nevertheless, he was so busy with the lunch rush that he was unable to stop for meaningful conversation.

The hour lunch break seemed to last forever, but none of them were complaining in the least, especially Colt. He sat at the end of the table just diagonal from River, and when Rocky, Tum Tum, and Jet got up to play a game of pool, he and River were left alone. It was much like the first time he had ever told her he liked her, and the awkward silence that followed was also reminiscent.

"Colt—" "River—" The pair had spoken at the same time. Suddenly, they had become shy around each other. Why was this so weird? "You first," they insisted to the other.

Colt was smiling now. "No, really. You go first."

"O-okay." She swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. "Well, Colt, I-I think… well, no, I _know_… I forgive you."

Colt was speechless, but that adorably lopsided grin of his never missed a beat. "Y-you… do?"

River stood up, grabbing both of his hands to stand him up with her in the process. She smiled and hugged him. Colt fell into her warm embrace.

When they finally let go, he was tempted to pull her back into another hug, but abstained. As much as he had longed for her, he wanted to act cool about it. Still, her arms remained around his neck, and he grinned when she looked up at him. "I've missed you," he said.

River gave him a half shrug. "I guess I kinda missed you, too…"

"Kinda?" he cheeked.

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't push it, Jeffrey Douglas."

He laughed, and she smiled shyly at him. Licking his lips, he leaned forward, but before River could meet him halfway, Jet's voice pierced their ears.

"Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but _guess_ who just walked into the door," he announced as he approached them.

Colt had never wanted to strangle his best friend's neck so badly until now. "Thank _you_, Jet, but I don't care."

"_You _are very welcome. And believe me, you'll care…"

"Heeey you guys!" Rachel's high-pitched greeting resonated throughout the restaurant. Colt groaned and looked towards the door as the blonde made a bee-line towards them. "I didn't know you guys were here!"

"Yeah, this is where we usually—" Jet started, but Colt elbowed him in mid-sentence. "Uh… I mean, this is our _first_ time here. Because we like sandwiches. Ya know, they're really healthy, and uh..." He cleared his throat. "Well, I don't just like them. I _love _them. _A __lot_. They are just _fantastic_."

Colt suppressed the urge to face palm, while River snickered behind her hand.

"Okay." Rachel stared at Jet skeptically, but shrugged it off. "Well, I was with my mom and she wanted to check this place out."

"Right," said Colt dryly.

"So Christopher, I was trying to catch you before you left English, but you must've not heard me. Afterschool, how about we all work on our bio projects together? At my house," Rachel proposed. "I already told Rosa, and she's in. She gave me your number if that's okay?"

Jet laughed nervously. "Well, then, I guess that doesn't leave me much choice does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't," Rachel said through her giggle. She shot him a coy smile, which didn't go unnoticed, and River glared at her. It was only then that Rachel had become aware of her presence. "Oh, hey Casey, you and um… your friend are welcome to join us."

River quickly forced a smile to save face. "No thanks. I wouldn't want to ruin your _fun_."

"Yeah, you probably wouldn't have fun," Rachel said, shrugging. "Anyway, see you both guys later then." With that, she turned, swinging her blonde hair over her shoulder, and walked back towards the counter to pick up her to-go order.

Annoyed by Rachel's condescending attitude, River lunged forward after her, but was held back by both Colt and Jet. "I am going to kill her."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Well, I'm glad Colt & River are finally on good terms. Teenage drama/angst is fun to write, lol. ;) **

**Anyway, the plot shall thicken from here on out. So 'til next time. & please Review. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/N] Lo and behold! I checked my e-mail after a VERY long time and I had a review! **

**BIG shout out and special thanks to LIR for reminding that I have some readers out there! xoxo **

**I really hate disappointing you guys. Huge apologies! This story remains on my laptop, and I promise I haven't forgotten about it. It seems time has gotten away from me, and I got carried away with life. Lol. Please forgive me! If that's okay with you, I'd like to keep going! So here we go… ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Afterschool, Colt and Jet glumly made their way to Rachel's house to work on their biology project. Neither was fond of projects, much less group projects, but as much as the boys dreaded it, they had no choice. Jet had offered to drive, and since the boys were going to Rachel's house as soon as school ended, River caught a ride with Rocky and Tum Tum.

Colt groaned from the passenger seat, and rested his forehead on the car window as he stared at the sights on the road. "Why can't we just let the girls do all the work?"

"Because your partner is the epitome of insane," Jet joked as he turned onto the next street.

Colt laughed. "I guess it could be worse. I thought I was going to be alone with the insanity."

Jet grinned. "So true, bro." He drove a few more blocks before stopping in front of a red brick two-story house. "Here we are!" he exclaimed with sarcasm as both boys got out of the car.

"Yay…" Colt said with matching sarcasm.

Stepping onto the front porch, Jet rang the doorbell with Colt standing behind him. A tall, blonde woman who looked like an older version of Rachel answered the door.

"Hello boys," the woman greeted. "You must be Rachel's friends. We've been expecting you. I'm Rachel's mother."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Sanders," Jet said.

"You, too, boys." Mrs. Sanders shook hands with the pair. "Come on in. Rachel and Rosa are in the living room." Stepping aside, she gestured for the boys to enter as she welcomed them into her home.

"Thanks," Colt and Jet said together.

The boys exchanged glances before proceeding into the house, and almost immediately, they gasped at the sight before them. The house's grandeur was hard to miss as they marveled at the towering ceilings, the staircase that spiraled upwards towards the heavens, and the spacious rooms that could fit an entire army.

While Mrs. Sanders led them into the living room, Jet leaned over to his friend and whispered, "What the hell did we just get ourselves into?"

Colt smirked, but it faded as soon as they were greeted by an overexcited Rachel, who shrieked, "You're here!" upon seeing the boys.

"Let's just get this over with," Colt said indifferently.

"Yeah, projects are not exactly our cup of tea," Jet added. "Actually, come to think of it, we hate tea in general."

Rachel giggled and eyed Jet dreamily. Colt noticed and raised a questioning eyebrow before looking to his best friend who seemed completely oblivious. Jet sat down next to Rosa who was drawing what appeared to be cell mitochondria, and Rachel casually sat on his other side.

Meanwhile, Colt took his place at the nearest chair. He scoped the lavish living room, which also didn't fail to impress, as its space was vast with a Grecian theme. A white marble fireplace sat just in front of them and on the other side, a white grand piano. In addition, several statues without arms and clad in drapery sat in various places of the room.

On the far side, he spotted a grandfather's clock as it chimed four o'clock. Curfew was at nine o'clock on a school night, and he didn't think it could come any sooner. He sighed heavily as he began working on the cell nucleus. This was one curfew he wouldn't mind abiding by.

…

"Yes, that's right," a mysterious woman repeated on the phone to yet, another unknown receiver. "Yes, everything is going according to plan."

She paused to listen for a few moments, taking a long drag of her cigarette and blowing patterns into the air. "I have them within my grasp. I can taste the smell of sweet revenge."

"…"

"You'll handle it for me? Yes, tomorrow night." The woman nodded as her eyes flickered cruel intentions. "Okay, we'll keep in touch," she said finally.

She flipped her phone shut and walked across the room, a shadowy figure looming in darkness. The only light emanated from the window, the crescent moon weakly illuminating the room. Still, it was enough to see two newspaper articles and several photographs tacked onto the wall. As if by force of habit, she scanned a well-manicured hand softly across the articles. Again, she stopped at the photograph of five young teenagers, a bitter and threatening laugh escaping her mouth.

After another long drag of her cigarette, she untacked a single photograph and held it for a few moments. "Aw, don't they look happy," she sneered at the five beaming teenagers. "Too bad, I hate happy."

With photo in one hand, her cigarette stub met its end as she put it out on the face of her first target, watching as it burned a hole through the picture. "You first, my dear…" she hissed.

…

Colt mindlessly drew the rest of his cell parts while leaning on his free arm which rested on the table. He sighed in boredom and without moving his head, allowed his eyes to travel upwards to cast a glance at the grandfather clock. "Eight-thirty," he mumbled.

Jet looked to his friend. "Yeah, but we're pretty much done. And you know what that means? Free weekend!" he exclaimed.

Rachel clapped her hands and sat up. "Speaking of the weekend, Christopher, do you mind if we talk in the other room for a second?" she asked him. Jet turned to face her and she added, "Alone."

Colt sat up a little straighter and raised a suspicious eyebrow. This couldn't be good. Jet seemed aware of this as he shot his friend a wary look before he answered her. "Err, okay," Jet said uncertainly. "What about?"

"I'll tell you when we're alone," Rachel said with a flirty smile. Colt rolled his eyes as Rachel stood up and eyed Jet, expectantly waiting for him to do the same.

Jet reluctantly followed suit. Rachel squealed in delight, grabbing his nearest hand to drag him into the kitchen. Once they had stopped, he spoke up. "You know, _Rachel_, you can call me Chris or Jet. That's what everyone calls me."

"No, I like Christopher better," she insisted.

"Um… okay. So what's this all about?"

Rachel stepped forward and walked her fingers along his chest. Jet took a step back and Rachel moved closer. This progressed several more times, but the girl moved in succession with him each time, closing the gap even more than the previous step.

Soon, Jet felt his back against the refrigerator, rendering him unable to go any further, and therefore, cornered. Jet never thought that when he was up against the wall opposite a female, it would be like this. Hormones aside, Jet still had a conscious, and this had made him uneasy.

Jet laughed nervously, and he raised a hand undecided on whether to push her away or let her continue. Instead, it hovered awkwardly for a few seconds until he settled on simply brushing his hair with it.

Rachel looked up at him and bit her lip. "I like you."

Jet didn't know what to think. Here, standing before him, was an undeniably beautiful girl, but still, he hesitated as several doubts ran through his head. Sure, he had joked to Colt about pursuing her, but that was what they were, merely jokes. He was single, but truth be told, he wasn't completely over his ex-girlfriend. Plus, neither his best friend nor his sister liked her. And wasn't she hitting on Colt just several days ago? "I thought you liked Colt," he said finally, resorting on an accusation rather than replying directly.

Rachel laughed while Jet frowned; that wasn't exactly the reaction he had been expecting. "Well, he's good-looking and everything. But I was really trying to get to you."

Jet raised an eyebrow and said nothing. He was still unconvinced. Rachel read the incredulous look on his face, so she continued. "Why do you think I invited you here?"

"Um… to work on the project?" he replied lamely.

Again, she giggled amusingly. "I wanted _you_ to be here. I regretted not getting you as a partner."

"Oh… okay."

Rachel narrowed the gap between them, if that was even possible, and Jet shifted uncomfortably. "Do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"What?"

"Yes or no?"

"What?"

"_Christopher_, I know you heard me."

"Um…" Jet's awkward hand brushed his hair again.

"You like me don't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, no…" She frowned, but he recovered quickly. "What I _mean_ is that, you're pretty damn hot. _Believe_ me."

"So what's wrong?"

"I… um…" Jet could hear River chewing him out in his head.

"It's your sister isn't it?" she said sadly as if reading his mind. "I understand…"

If Rachel didn't know Jet's weakness, she had found it. Girls, in general, were his weakness, but Jet also hated making people unhappy. He sighed as several more thoughts ran through his head. Surely, one date wouldn't hurt him. In fact, he might actually enjoy himself, but he would never know if he refused. His sister, however, was another story, but he decided he would worry about her later. Exhaling deeply, he made up his mind. "Yes, okay."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll go out with you."

Her sadness vanished as her eyes lit up. "Tomorrow?"

"Sure, tomorrow night." Jet nodded and smiled at her just to give face, but in fact, he was still feeling apprehensive. He could hear River's disapproving screams get louder in his head. He knew that she was not going to like this.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I love you guys for your loyalty. I promise it won't take a year for the next update. Maybe even less than a week. Just bare with me! The next chapter is mostly complete already except for a few edits! Thanks for being so patient. :)**

**Much love, and as always, please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N] Let me start this note by giving you my most sincere apology! I am SO SO VERY SORRY that I left this hanging, which I promised I wouldn't! I feel so ashamed of myself, you have no idea… I just checked my account, and alas, I had reviews and felt so much love… I just… wow, thank you. I know it's been such a long time. I hope you all reading are still out there. **

**This chapter marks the halfway point of this story. Yes, only halfway-at least in the way I have it outlined. To all of those who continue reading, thanks again for your loyalty and patience. **

**So moving right along… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

"You did _what?!_"

Jet winced at River's reaction though it was just as he had expected. It was the following morning, and the twins were standing in front of their lockers. Jet had told her about his date despite Rachel's proposal not to, but he was unable to keep that promise. River was his sister, his _twin_ sister, and Jet never kept anything from her.

A few bystanders looked strangely in their direction, and Jet gestured for River to calm down. "Keep it down, will you?"

"_Keep it down?_" River snapped, but she lowered her voice nonetheless. Her anger, however, did not diminish.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't say no."

"You knew that I would be against this."

"I'm sorry."

River shook her head in disbelief. "I can't put a finger on it, but I just don't have a very good feeling about her."

"I can take of care of myself, thanks!"

"I know that!" she spat. "I'm just letting you know."

"Well, thanks for the warning." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Jet, how could you?"

"I said I was sorry."

"I think she is out to get me for some reason."

Jet groaned. "Not everything is about _you!_"

River blinked, taken aback. "_What?_"

"You heard me sis. _Maybe _she asked me out because she happens to actually like me. Just _maybe_," he sneered.

"Fine Jet. Go out with her then."

"I wasn't asking for permission."

By this time, River was fuming as her eyes locked with her brothers' in a fierce staring contest. It was then that the warning bell rang and Colt strolled by unaware of the argument that hung over them.

"Hey…" Colt trailed off. The realization that something was wrong was instant. He looked from Jet to River and back again. "What's going on?"

It was River who responded first, but she kept her eyes narrowed and fixated upon her brother's. "Ask your friend here," she retorted.

Jet's eyes challenged right back. "Rachel asked me out, and I said yes."

"Really? _Woah_," said Colt. "Could she be any more predictable?"

The question was obviously rhetorical, but River broke her stare and turned to the third party. "Predictable? You mean, you _saw _this coming?"

Colt shrugged. "Well, we joked about it, but still, I didn't think Jet was serious." He turned to his best friend and addressed him. "Were you?"

Jet faced his friend and his voice calmed slightly when he replied. "No, I wasn't, but _she_ asked _me_, not the other way around."

"And you said yes when you could've said no," River argued.

"You can't tell me who to date Riv," Jet said, whose anger had recovered when he returned his attention to his sister.

"I'm not… just not _her_."

"Yeah, I don't know. Something isn't right," Colt replied.

Jet threw up his hands in frustration. "She's just a girl!"

"Well, forget it. It's too late now," River cut in.

The late bell echoed throughout the hallway, ceasing their argument much too soon. Nevertheless, Jet had had enough. "Yeah, you're right. It _is_ too late. Because no matter what you say, I'm going on that date. And now, we're late for class," he said angrily. He shifted the weight of his book bag and glared at them before turning away to walk towards class, leaving a stunned Colt and River standing in the hallway.

…

By lunchtime, neither Colt nor River had spoken with Jet. Even when they saw him at their common classes, Jet had simply ignored them. To make matters worse, he had begun to openly flirt with Rachel, much to her delight and to River's disgust.

"Excuse me while I puke," she had told Colt, after seeing Jet and Rachel in the hallway. Rachel was pinned up against her locker while Jet whispered something in her ear, causing her to squeal an 'oh Chris!' before giggling annoyingly. Colt merely followed River as she turned to walk the other direction.

Enraged, River had begun venting to Colt and Tum Tum as soon as she had arrived at their usual cafeteria table. To no one's surprise, Jet was nowhere to be found, and the brothers had allowed her to rant and rave without much interruption.

"Ugh! Whatever happened to 'blood is thicker than water'?" River yelled furiously, slamming her milk carton on the table causing some of it to spill over. It was a shock to Colt that River even had an appetite considering she had bore witness to several nauseating public displays of affection starring Jet and Rachel.

"Or…" Tum Tum began sticking a fork in his enchilada. "You could do something about _her_, since you obviously can't convince Jet." He shoveled some food in his mouth before pointing the naked fork at River for emphasis.

River grinned. "It has definitely crossed my mind, believe me."

Rocky soon arrived at the table and slid into the seat next to Tum Tum. "Hey, I just saw Jet with that one girl…" he started. The others groaned in unison, and a puzzled look crossed his face. "What's going on?"

"Jet. Rachel. Date. Tonight," River answered flatly without meeting his eye as she was now picking at her food.

"Oh," Rocky said. "That's a bad thing then?

"Yes, it is Rock, because _we_," Colt said, waving his fork at himself and River, "Don't like her, so _you_," he continued with another wave of the fork. "Don't like her either."

Rocky's eyes crossed as he stared at Colt's fork pointed at him before they widened with an epiphany. "Wait a minute, I thought she liked _you?_"

River looked up and pointed her own fork at him. "_Exactly_."

Rocky looked thoughtful. "Well, that's not right." River gave him a halfhearted shrug and resumed picking at her food. Rocky looked from her to Colt to Tum Tum and back again. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"I know!" Tum Tum exclaimed, swinging his fork. Unfortunately, it was not completely void of food as he caused pieces of ground beef to splash at the others.

"Tum Tum!" his brothers groaned. Rocky blinked as some caught his eye while Colt smacked his own cheek and wiped some off of his face.

"That's disgusting, Tum," River said, staring at the food remnant that had landed on her forearm before flicking it back at him.

Tum Tum laughed apologetically. "Sorry."

"You were saying…?" Rocky asked.

Tum Tum shrugged and studied his fork. "I don't know, meddle like we always do."

"But how? Spy on his date?" Colt asked.

River gasped. "Oh my god, that's your idea isn't it?"

"Yep," Tum Tum told his fork.

"That is a great and horrible idea," Rocky replied.

River shook her head. "You know we can't do that."

"Yeah, if you guys ever spied on me and River, I would never forgive you," Colt added. Rocky and Tum Tum shared a nervous look, which failed to go unnoticed. "Wait, you guys have never done that, have you?"

Tum Tum waved it off like it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "Pfft… _no way_."

Rocky shook his head. "Absolutely not."

"We wouldn't do that."

"Never."

Colt frowned at his brothers who denied it longer than was necessary, and thus, proving their guilt. River giggled. "Don't worry about it, Colt. At the times we needed to be alone, we made sure we were," she reminded him, smiling broadly and Colt's frown transformed into a smirk.

Stunned, Rocky and Tum Tum, simultaneously dropped their forks. "Oh, gross!" they chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] As always, Reviews are very much appreciated and welcome! :) Next chapter coming along... I'm working on it RIGHT NOW! Expect it soon. Much LOVE to all of you loyal readers!**


	9. Chapter 9

**[A/N] I hope two chapters in a day can make it up to you guys? Maybe? Anyone that continues to read and review the stories (and patiently wait)—you truly amaze me. As a reader myself, I know how agonizing it is to wait for an update. Once again, I thank you.**

**Special S/O to Elm Treigh who has stuck by this story and has given me amazing reviews. You're awesome!**

**This chapter sets up for what's to come… I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

Since it was Friday, Colt's last class had let out early, and he was outside as soon as the bell rang. He had waited for River, but she had assured him that she would catch him outside since she had to go talk to Mia. The afternoon sun striking his face, Colt narrowed his eyes and looked around. He quickly caught a glimpse of his brothers standing in the parking lot who acknowledged him from afar. Tum Tum was grinning from ear to ear and as he tended to do, waving his arms wildly in the air.

Colt smiled, but before joining his brothers, he took a second to search for River. It was unlike her to be late. Colt sighed, resorting to simply calling her later, but then, changed his mind. He wanted to see her. He scanned the campus again, and smiled when her beautiful face emerged from the crowd.

River was walking out of the school and talking to a guy he didn't know. Still, he was familiar as he was the same guy that River had been introduced to on the first day of school. Colt's smile quickly faded.

"River!" Colt called out, but River hadn't heard him. She seemed to be in the middle of a fierce argument, about what, he didn't know, but it didn't matter. Colt was getting angrier by the second.

He narrowed his eyes as River began to walk away, but the guy was relentless and before she knew it, had forcefully grabbed her arm to stop her. That had been the last straw, and Colt stormed towards them.

"Nick, I'm sorry, but the answer is no. Me and Colt are trying to work things out," he heard River say.

"You mean that _loser?_" the guy named Nick said.

The words stung as Colt arrived just in time to hear Nick throw his insult. He faced him, fire in his eyes and narrowed to slits. "What did you call me?" he asked heatedly.

"Oh, I think you heard me," Nick said, shoving his shoulder.

Colt glowered at the spot that Nick had laid his hands on. "I'm going to pretend you didn't just touch me."

"But I did, _Colt_." Nick poked the same spot with his finger. "That's what they call you, right?" He poked again. The gesture was meant to anger him, and it was working.

Colt's blood began to boil; he could feel his temper rise as he peeled his eyes from his shoulder and glared back at him. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Or what?"

Rocky and Tum Tum, who were watching the scene unfold, shared a nervous look before running towards their brother. A few students passing by had also taken notice and stopped in curiosity; teenagers had a knack for sensing when a fight was about to occur, and sure enough, a group of students had begun to encircle them.

River looked from one guy to the other. Colt was infamous for having a temper, and she knew that Nick was fueling this flaw. She grabbed Colt's hand and stood in between them. "Colt," she said, calmly facing him. "_Don't_."

Colt squeezed her hand and a small smile played on his lips. He knew that she was pleading with him because she cared. He nodded.

Nick, however, didn't seem to think this was over, and he shoved River aside to focus on Colt. "You're gonna let a girl tell you what to do? I was right. You _are_ a loser."

River glared. She got in between the boys again and pushed Nick back. "What the _fuck_ are you doing, Nick?"

"Stay out of this," Nick warned.

"The hell I will!" River shot back.

"I said, stay out of this. If I can't have you, he can't either."

"What part of 'no' don't you understand? I will _always _be his."

"Well, we're just gonna have to change that, won't we?" Nick said, shoving her aside once again. But this time, it was with so much more force that it caused River to stumble backwards.

"No you just didn't…" River lunged towards him once again, but this time, someone had caught a hold of her and held her back.

It was Rocky. "No, Riv."

River threw him a fierce look, but she grudgingly obeyed.

Meanwhile, Colt's attention had become focused on the guy opposite him. Having witnessed the exchange between him and River, his rage had climaxed. "No one ever puts a hand on my girlfriend. _Ever_."

"_Girlfriend?_" Nick laughed obnoxiously loud. "Last time I checked she was single. And so were you."

"Uh oh…" said Tum Tum.

"Colt, don't!" Rocky yelled from the sidelines, which Colt ignored.

Nick glowered at the ninja. "It's you and me, buddy."

Colt and Nick stood face to face, glaring at each other, their foreheads inches apart, but neither of them made a move. The staring contest seemed to last forever, but only a few seconds had passed by; the intensity had made it seem so much longer. Meanwhile, the crowd had grown around them.

Nick attempted to punch Colt, but Colt was much too fast as he side-stepped to avoid him. Not expecting his speed, Nick staggered forward and turned around only to meet the smug eye and satisfied grin of his opponent. To annoy Nick even further, Colt left himself wide open, withholding his usual guard stance. He grinned and waved his hand tauntingly.

Angered, Nick growled and charged at Colt. He once again attempted to punch him, but it too was blocked. Soon, he was running rampant as each move he made was eluded by the ninja with impressive street credibility. To Colt, this wasn't a ninja battle; this was a street brawl.

Colt could hear Grandpa's words ringing in his head, "_You have to think with both your mind and heart_," he had lectured. "_And you, Colt, you can't let your hot head control your emotions, your heart must play a huge part_." Colt grinned as the memory replayed in his mind. As an experienced ninja, he had learned how to control his anger and not let it control him.

It wasn't long before exhaustion took over and Nick began to stumble. Colt hadn't allowed a single move to penetrate his defenses, but Nick had been much too stubborn to quit. Mustering what he had left, Nick charged towards Colt in a feeble attempt to tackle him like a football player. Colt jumped and somersaulted over his head, leaving a dazed and confused Nick to slide across the ground and meet a face full of dirt.

…

"Hey!" Coach Kane shouted when he noticed the crowd. Some students were startled to hear a faculty member coming towards them, but most were too enthralled in the fight to notice. "What is going on here?" he asked just beyond the crowd. "Everyone! Stop whatever you're doing!"

When Coach Kane reached the middle, Nick was still on the ground, clearly defeated and moaning incoherently; he obviously didn't know Colt's background and thus, had foolishly underestimated him. Colt seemed to have finished him smartly; Nick was disabled, but not injured. His biggest bruise was probably to his ego.

Coach Kane, however, was not impressed. He picked up Nick by the shirt with one hand and took hold of Colt's shirt with the other. "Okay everyone, break it up! It's Friday! Go home!" he ordered to the crowd. There was a collective groan as everyone dissipated.

"As for you two, my office," he told the boys, dragging them towards the gymnasium.

"Coach! Wait," River called out, squeezing her way through the crowd. Once she reached him, she offered her own version of the story. "I'm sorry, but I punched Nick first, and Colt protected me."

The coach gave her a skeptical look. "Why, Casey, that doesn't sound like you."

"Well, it's true. Nick was being a jerk, and I couldn't help myself."

"Boys, is this true?" Coach Kane asked them.

River gave Colt a meaningful look.

"Yeah," Colt responded while a dazed Nick merely moaned.

"Alright then, it's detention for you three. You'll have a blast spending your Friday with me."

As Coach Kane walked away with his three troublemakers, each guy by a handful of fabric and River following them, the last of the crowd parted leaving Rocky and Tum Tum standing alone. To their surprise, there was one other person that had chosen to stay behind. Standing on the opposite end of the broken crowd was Jet, who caught a glimpse of the brothers and shook his head. Rocky and Tum Tum took that as their cue to make their way over.

"I'm still going on that date with Rachel tonight," Jet said testily when they arrived. It seemed that he was still bitter about the argument that morning and was thus, taking out on Rocky and Tum Tum.

Nevertheless, Rocky took no offense. "It's your choice, Jet. We can't stop you."

Jet sighed. "You're right. You can't." The two brothers nodded and silence followed until Jet spoke up again. "Well… I gotta go. Do you mind taking River home?"

"Sure. See ya later."

Jet smiled in thanks and bade them farewell.

Rocky and Tum Tum watched as their friend walked towards the now, nearly empty parking lot. When Jet got into his car and drove away, Rocky averted his eyes to another car parked on the street which had caught his attention. His eyes widened when he recognized the black sedan and inside it, sat two very familiar men.

Tum Tum, having followed his gaze, slowly turned to his brother. "Rocky? Isn't that—?"

The man on the passenger seat, who had his arm resting on the open window, nodded in Jet's direction as an evil grin formed in the corner of his mouth. The driver then nodded back to him, started the car, and drove away to follow Jet's trail.

A feeling of rage swept over Rocky. "We gotta go, Tum."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Much love everyone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N] Hello again, folks! Another chapter posted! Happy dance! ;) **

**Alas, I am done writing this story… it just need a few revisions and tweaks here and there, but it should come along more quickly and smoothly from here on out (I'm hoping). **

**Just to take few moments to address some reviews (Thank you btw!):**

**To Illuminating Flames: I guess the title implies a bit more romance? I apologize. I meant for 'one love' to be a centralized theme throughout the story, not necessarily just in the romance department. E.g. Colt trying to get his ex-gf back by proving his love, following your heart, showing loyalty to friends, etc… all interlaced in the plot. But I definitely understand where you're coming from. I'll try to write more romance, and hope I don't fail to satisfy. ;)**

**And to Elm Treigh: I do love the teenage/high school drama rolled into this. I feel silly writing it at times, lol. Also, you have no idea how spot on you are! I did introduce the character of Rachel to be evil, and she definitely IS… but she'll surprise you! And YES, I researched the actor that plays Colt before I wrote chapter 3—talented guitar player that he is! LOL! :D**

**Finally, unC00lbr0, and to all of you other loyal READERS/REVIEWERS/FOLLOWERS! Thank YOU for continuing to read this story. Your loyalty astounds me! Lot of hugs! **

**Okay, enough author ramblings! Onto the chapter, it's a LONG one! Thanks for reading everyone! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"You three, sit," Coach Kane ordered, taking his place at his desk. The three students obeyed, Colt and River choosing two seats across from each other while Nick sat on the opposite end of the classroom. Aside from the three of them, the classroom was vacant. No one was stupid enough to get in trouble on a Friday afternoon, especially during the first week of school.

Coach Kane leaned forward in his desk and clasped his hands together, a stern look on his face. Colt and River shared nervous glances. "What do you have to say for yourself?" he said.

The three students wasted no time yelling across a scramble of explanations, trying to convey their side of the story, placing blames and pointing fingers left and right, none of which discernible. Coach Kane held up a finger, and they were immediately silenced. "Okay, you know what? I don't care. Even in here, _without_ an audience, you can't cooperate."

Coach Kane loudly unfolded a newspaper, leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs atop his desk. He shook his head and tutted in disappointed, but said nothing further as he began reading. Colt groaned and slouched down in his seat while River sighed in defeat. Sitting in the back, Nick put his head down on his desk.

From the corner of her eye, River watched as Coach Kane began to delve into the sports section of his newspaper and cursed inwardly from behind it. Taking it as her cue to get Colt's attention, she sat up straighter and leaned sideways towards him. "Psst, Colt."

Colt turned, eyebrow raised and ears open. River cast a quick glance towards the coach before continuing, but fortunately, he remained oblivious and continued muttering curse words at his failing teams. "Must find Jet," she whispered.

Colt nodded. He, too, cast a quick glance towards the coach, who was now laughing out loud before replying, "You and me. After this."

"Right," she whispered smiling. River leaned in closer, and Colt did the same, their faces stopping only inches apart. He was so close, River could feel him breathing. "By the way, I'm sorry for dragging you into this. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Riv, I'm more than okay. Don't worry about me. I would drag myself into this," he said quietly. "For you."

Colt eyed her lips causing River to do the same and bite her bottom lip tentatively. She wanted it as much as he did. Colt tilted his head as he got much closer.

"Hey, HEY! None of that," Coach Kane shouted, peeking from behind his newspaper and causing Colt and River to part quickly, though regretfully. "Glad to see the golden couple has finally made up—don't think I don't hear the gossip around here," he said, straightening up his newspaper. "But you two can wait until after, y'hear?"

Colt and River smiled at each other. "Yes sir," they said.

…

Meanwhile, Rocky and Tum Tum had taken off in pursuit of the two men and their best friend, Jet. The black sedan, however, had a head start and Rocky had been unable to recover lost ground.

"Shit, where did they go?" Rocky said in frustration.

"You've lost your touch," Tum Tum said. Rocky glared at him, triggering Tum Tum to ramble in redemption. "But they were going really fast, and even on stealth mode, you like to follow the speed limit. You know, nothing wrong with being a law-abiding citizen," he said quickly.

Rocky rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. "Well, Jet is going home, so those guys would follow him home, right?"

Tum Tum nodded. "Right."

Rocky said nothing further as he redirected his car towards Jet and River's house. He slowed when he approached the front of their friends' driveway. Jet's car was sitting at its usual spot, but there was no sign of the black sedan. As to be inconspicuous, Rocky parked his car across the street and rolled his window down. He looked up and down the street, but there seemed to be nothing of the ordinary.

"You think we're too late?" Tum Tum asked nervously.

"Only one way to find out," Rocky said, stepping out of the car. Tum Tum followed suit as Rocky walked up towards the Russo residence and rang the doorbell. To his surprise and relief, it was Jet who answered the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Jet asked.

Rocky poked his head inside the house before answering, "Oh um… we wanted to see if you were okay."

Jet cocked an eyebrow. "Yes, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Tum Tum charged through and broke Jet's personal bubble as he started unceremoniously searching his body like airport security. "Are you sure? No bullet wounds?"

"Yes, Tum! I'm _fine!_" Jet exclaimed, shaking Tum Tum off. "What's going on?"

"I hate to tell you before your big date, but they're back. We saw two of Moretti's men following you when you left school," Rocky explained.

Jet shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

"What? You _knew?_ This whole time?"

"Yeah, but I lost them. 'The followers never get followed.' I believe your grandfather taught me that."

Rocky smiled. "True. Sorry, we just thought—"

"I know," Jet told him, waving it off. "It's cool, man."

"So I take it you're going on your date anyway."

"Yes, I am. Something like _that_ isn't gonna stop me." Jet shrugged and let out a chuckle. "You know me."

"Yeah, but—" Rocky began, but was denied a complete thought.

"And I know what you're going to say, Rocky. Be careful and don't let my guard down. I _know_."

Rocky made a face. "Am I that predictable?"

"I appreciate the concern, really."

"Okay, okay. I got it," Rocky conceded, showing his palms in surrender. "So, where are you going anyway?"

"The Super Putt Putt," Jet replied. Rocky and Tum Tum shot him a look. Miniature golf was so cliché for a first date and they knew exactly what it implied: contact. "What?" Jet asked, feigning ignorance. The smirk on his face, however, showed otherwise. Jet knew exactly what he was doing.

Suddenly, a female voice rang through the house, interrupting the boys' conversation. "_Christopherrr! Where did you disappear off to?_"

Jet shut his eyes and shook his head, muttering a few curse words. Surprise crossed the two brothers, but was immediately followed by realization and amusement as they looked to each other, grinning.

"Isn't that—?" asked Rocky.

"No no, just my mom…" Jet laughed nervously loud. "She made me a snack. So nice of her."

Tum Tum looked thoughtful. "But it sounded a lot like—"

"Well, I'm gonna get ready, so if you guys don't mind…" Jet announced, hinting his friends towards the exit.

"Okay, but remember be careful—" Rocky managed to say.

Jet had begun to hastily shove the brothers towards the front door. "Got it. Nothing I can't handle."

"I mean, if you could use some back-up—" said Tum Tum.

Still shoving, Jet shook his head. "Nope, no need."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. See you guys later."

Jet seemed keen on getting rid of his friends despite Rocky and Tum Tum's protests, and they were soon forced through the front door. "But Jet—" With one last push, the brothers found themselves standing outside. "They're after—" The door slammed shut. "You."

Tum Tum sighed, gaping at the door before looking to his brother, defeated. "Great, now what?"

But before Rocky could reply, they heard the roar of a car engine turn into the street. It was none other than the black sedan. Thinking fast, Rocky grabbed his brother's arm. "Quick, Tum! Back in the car."

They hastened across the street, slamming the car doors just as the black sedan parked a few houses down the Russo residence. Parking silently and turning its lights off, it was a scene typical of a stake out.

"_Damn_, they found him. We should warn Jet," said Tum Tum. "Oh, and Rachel," he added quickly. "Who is he kidding? We know she's the one who's in there with him."

But Rocky was only half-listening. "That was Rachel huh…" he said, looking thoughtful.

"_Yes_, Rachel," Tum Tum said, rolling his eyes. "Jet is going on a date _with _Rachel, so she's in trouble, too."

Rocky seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah, you're right, Tum."

"So what are we going to do?"

Rocky dug into his back pocket and tossed his cell phone to his little brother. "Here, call him."

"Oh yeah, we have cell phones. Duh," Tum Tum said, catching it. He dialed Jet's number, and then looked out his window as he waited for an answer. He scrunched his eyes to focus on the men inside the black sedan and frowned. "What do they want from us, Rocky?"

Rocky shook his head. "I don't know, Tum."

"He's not answering," Tum Tum said, turning to his brother as Jet's voicemail played in his ear.

"Keep trying."

"And what if he _still_ doesn't answer?"

"Then, Jet _is_ gonna need some backup tonight."

…

A few hours later, Rocky and Tum Tum remained in stealth mode as Rocky hovered his car in front of the Super Putt Putt. The pair had stayed at Jet's house, secretly keeping a watchful eye on the black sedan and following its movements. After several unanswered attempts and left voicemails to Jet's cell phone, the boys had no choice but to go undercover as planned.

Eyes narrowed, they watched as Jet and Rachel stepped out of their vehicle and walked towards the mini-golf course hand-in-hand. The black sedan had disappeared once again, but this time, Rocky and Tum Tum had refused to be misled. They shared a look before Rocky turned into the locale and parked his car.

Several minutes later found the two brothers creeping through the golf course with Rocky leading the way. Keeping a close eye on the couple, Rocky stopped and hid behind a hill. He looked behind him, and at the last few feet, he found his little brother roll on the ground, _literally_.

"Tum Tum!" Rocky spat in a whisper. "What are you _doing?_"

"What? We're spies, right?" The youngest shrugged, grinning goofily, as he kneeled next to his brother.

Rocky palmed his face and groaned. "Tum, we're _ninjas_, not spies."

Tum Tum looked thoughtful. "Oh, right."

Suddenly, a high-pitched giggle pierced their ears causing the brothers to duck lower. Rocky and Tum Tum peeked from the top of the hill, catching a glimpse of a very giddy Rachel with Jet trailing behind her, his facial expression ranging from indifference, confusion, embarrassment, and annoyance.

"_Oh_ Christopher," they heard Rachel squeal in delight.

Rocky and Tum Tum looked at each other, pointed a finger at their mouths and imitated gagging.

"You're _so_ good," she went on.

Refraining from rolling their eyes with difficulty, the spy ninjas continued to watch as Jet grinned, his hand brushing his hair in embarrassment. He wasn't actually that good; that hole-in-one he had just made was sheer luck. Still, Rachel continued her flirting as she, too, began playing with Jet's hair.

"Your hair, it's so sexy. Have you ever considered highlights?"

"Sexy?" Rocky mouthed, making a face.

"_Highlights?_" Tum Tum snorted.

Jet's grin disappeared. "Um… thanks. And no, never."

"Well, you should. Anyway, Christopher, _darling_, how do I do this?" Rachel asked, feigning innocence. She held her golf club awkwardly, hinting for Jet to show her the proper technique.

Rocky and Tum Tum gave each other another stupid look from behind their hill. "_Darling?_" they mouthed to each other before bowling over in silent laughter.

Jet cocked an eyebrow. Oddly enough, he was sharing Rocky and Tum Tum's thoughts. Nevertheless, he played it cool and decided to entertain her as Rachel expectantly waited for him to make a move. He then grabbed Rachel's arms from behind to guide her next stroke.

"Like this." Jet showed her, steering her golf swing. Unfortunately, the stroke didn't follow through as smoothly as he had anticipated; Rachel's arms had stiffened causing the ball to fly askew towards a hill and hitting the head of an unsuspecting Tum Tum.

"Ow!" Tum Tum cried, the sting of the plastic ball having caught him by surprise. He rubbed the back of his head.

"What was that?" Rachel asked, looking over at the hill.

"What was what?" Jet repeated. Still, he wasn't as naïve as his date and eyed the talking hill suspiciously.

"Ow!" Tum Tum cried again, but this time from the impact of Rocky's hand smacking his head.

"Hush Tum Tum!" Rocky scolded. "They'll hear us!"

Rocky and Tum Tum fell silent as their eyes slowly peered over their hiding spot. "It was probably nothing," they heard Jet say. He shrugged. "Anyway, whatever it was, don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Aw, you're such a doll!" Rachel beamed, flinging her arms around Jet in a fierce embrace.

Rocky rolled his eyes. "Good save."

As soon as the words came out, Rocky felt a slight buzz from his jeans causing him to turn away from the date. His cell phone had begun to vibrate loudly in his back pocket. He glanced at it. "Looks like detention is over," he said.

No sooner had Rocky picked up his phone than he heard River and Colt inquiring them of their whereabouts.

"Yeah, I _know_ you and Colt need a ride, but now isn't exactly a good time," Rocky whispered sharply.

"_What do you mean, 'now isn't a good time?'_"

Rocky didn't reply immediately as he turned to continue spying while Colt and River complained in his ear. To his surprise, Jet and Rachel were no longer standing in the same spot. In fact, there was no one standing there at all.

Instantly worried, he was hardly paying attention to his cell phone until Colt yelled loudly in his ear. "_Rocky! Are you there? What's going on?_"

Rocky's head darted back and forth several times before he answered, "It's Jet. He was followed, so we followed. And now he's… _I don't know where he is._"

River had taken the phone back. "_Followed? By who? And what do you mean you 'don't know where he is'?_" Her voice had quickly shifted from one of annoyance to one of concern.

Rocky continued to peruse the scene for any sign of them, but the pair was still nowhere to be found. "River, we'll find him," Rocky assured her, more confident than he felt.

"_Where are you? We'll find a way to get to you._"

"The Super Putt Putt."

"_Okay, we'll meet you there._"

"We'll be here." Rocky flipped his cell phone shut and then, turned to Tum Tum. "Did you see where they went?"

Tum Tum shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, Rock," he said regretfully. "I should've been paying attention, but I was listening to you. I'm _so _sorry."

"It's okay, Tum. It's my fault."

"You don't think they got—?"

"No," Rocky said quickly. "Maybe they just went to the other course." Tum Tum threw him a skeptical look, which he ignored. Rocky had to think. He was frustrated for allowing Jet to disappear right under his nose. It was simply in his nature to blame himself.

Rocky sighed. He did a last scan of his surroundings before he released his crouched position. They weren't going to find them just sitting there. "Let's go, Tum," he said. "They can't have gone far."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So I'm sure you guys have already come to the conclusion that Jet going on this date was NOT a good idea. He probably knew it, too. Jet is just the type of guy that doesn't like it when other people tell him what to do even though he knows they're probably right. He simply wants to learn for himself.** **What can I say? I wrote him to be the obnoxious and stubborn friend who you can't help but love anyway. Yep, I have friends like that. :) He's got a good heart, and I'd like to think his character would give Rachel the benefit of the doubt and give her a chance… even though he was wrong in this situation. **

**Anyway, NEXT CHAPTER, Colt and River are on the way! 'Til next time loves! And don't forget to REVIEW! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] I'm on a roll! Let's finish THIS! I think I have a possible Part 3 in mind? WOO! We'll see… ;)**

**Enjoy the chapter folks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Rocky and Tum Tum made a few circles around the golf course in search of Jet and Rachel, but to no avail. Exhausted, the two of them met back where they had started, panting heavily after running the length of the 36-hole golf course, which was no easy feat despite their more-than-capable stamina.

The natural landscaping of the course had also made their search slightly more complicated, the variety of undulations and greens adding to its already obstacle-like environment. The bridges, streams, waterfalls, and fresh foliage were also less than accommodating as it increased the number of hiding places. It was beautiful to say the least but it was less than ideal when searching for two people, and they weren't exactly there to admire the scenery.

"Any… any luck?" Rocky huffed.

"No." Tum Tum shook his head. "And I even checked the parking lot. Jet's car is still there, which means he _should_ still be here, too."

"Well, well," a voice hissed from behind a palm tree. "…if it isn't our old friends."

Rocky and Tum Tum turned. "_You_," Rocky sneered, recognizing the man instantly.

Another man emerged, this time from across a bridge, shaking his head and tutting mockingly. "Now, is that any way to greet your old friends?"

"Sorry, we don't make friends with _idiots_," Tum Tum snorted.

The two men's faces stiffened in anger, and soon, a third and fourth man appeared, and it wasn't long before a dozen men had surrounded them. Rocky and Tum Tum engaged their guard stances and backed into each other. The odds were definitely not in their favor. Nevertheless, this was what they trained for, what they _lived_ for.

"Where is _he?_" Rocky asked icily, demanding to know where his friend was and having no doubt in his mind that they were responsible for his disappearance.

"Oh, our other little friend... he was such an easy target that one, so distracted by a pretty face. What was his name?" the man asked, turning to his mates and snapping his fingers sarcastically. "Airplane? Rocket?"

"Jet," Rocky corrected. "It's Jet, you moron."

"See? _Idiots_. Can't even remember a one-syllable nickname," Tum Tum added, laying it on even thicker.

The man clicked his tongue, an irritated expression plastered on his face. "You know, I really would watch what I say. This Jet guy… he might need all the help he can get."

"Not if I can _help_ it!" Colt shouted from out of nowhere, somersaulting across the bridge and attacking with incredible speed before Rocky even had a chance to discern his arrival.

"Colt!" Rocky yelled, not expecting anything less from his brother who took pleasure in grand entrances.

One flying kick, a blocked punch, and an elbow later, which caused the first of his opponents to fall through the bridge and into the water below, Colt finally responded, "At your service, Rocky."

River, on the other hand, emerged from beyond a waterfall, hair dripping wet, but nevertheless looking as fierce as ever, as she roundhouse kicked her nearest opponent, punched another, and caught her third man in a choke hold. Her twin brother was missing, and these men had suddenly reentered back into their lives to cause havoc. She was livid to say the least.

Rocky and Tum Tum grinned, glad for reinforcements and commenced their own battles against Moretti's thugs. It was more than just déjà vu; this battle had become personal.

Chased by his own set of enemies, Rocky scampered away into a man-made cave. He stopped abruptly as the exit of the cave yielded another group of nasty men, with clenched fists, cruel smiles, and sheer motivation of settling the score. Rocky, however, wasn't about to give them the satisfaction. Not even close.

They charged, and Rocky leaped and grabbed two fake stalactites from above and used their support to force them back with a succession of well-calculated kicks. He jumped down and grinned smugly.

"Aw, you guys lasted so much longer the last time we met," he mocked. "You, at least _entertained_ me. I'm kinda bored this time."

They charged once again, only to be met by a ready and able Rocky. Two, who were running from opposite ends were knocked out instantly as he grabbed their heads and smashed them into each other. The others, after putting up a notable fight, ended with an elbow to the face, an upper cut, and the last being flipped onto his back.

Rocky shook his head as he dusted his hands off. "_Idiots_."

Meanwhile, Tum Tum maintained his fighting stance, as his opponents circled him expectantly. Smiling mischievously, he held two plastic golf balls in his hand, rotating them in orbit like a pair of Chinese exercise balls. "What are you waiting for?" he taunted.

The men growled in anger as they attacked. But Tum Tum was more than ready for them as he threw the balls with remarkable precision right at each of his enemy's frontal skull. Fazing them effectively, the young ninja proceeded with a finishing blow, a sweeping low kick causing them to fall on the ground and a punch between the eyes to knock them unconscious.

From the bridge, Colt cast River a glance where she stood under the waterfall. He flew towards her, Moretti's goons in pursuit. Colt knew that she was more than capable of fending for herself, but that still didn't hamper his protective boyfriend persona as he punched the opponent in her choke hold square in the jaw and knocked him out cold.

"Colt!" River scolded. "I was going to ask him where Jet was!"

Colt stared at her, his mouth forming an 'o' as he realized his mistake. "Oops, sorry."

River groaned, but chose to take her frustration out on an unlucky bystander, who stumbled towards her, his face meeting her knee while another got a taste of her backhand.

Another man had caught up to Colt only to encounter his quick reflexes as he ducked and landed a jab to the torso with a stray golf club. He flashed a triumphant smirk, before his head tilted to evade another attack, which he then followed with an impressive roundhouse kick.

Colt looked up just in time to catch one of Moretti's thugs attempting a sneak attack on River. He grinned at her. Getting the hint, River laced her hands together, and using this as his spring, Colt launched himself over her.

"Fore!" he said, swinging the golf club and landing a striking blow to the man coming from behind her.

He landed and grinned, but River just rolled her eyes. "Impressive, Colt, but don't think that makes up for knocking out all our sources of information," she said sarcastically.

Colt looked around, taking note of the bodies surrounding them and ran a hand through his hair. "We'll find him," he told her, his tone apologetic.

River stepped forward and poked him in the chest. "Oh yeah?" she snapped, now facing him. "How are we going to do that? Tell me, I'm listening."

"I don't know how yet, but I know we'll find him."

"How do you know that, Colt?"

"Because…" He swallowed as he stared at the narrowed eyes of River. Irritated as she was at him, he still considered her beautiful. "Because I'd do anything for you."

River's face softened. "You… _what?_"

"I love you, okay," Colt blurted. "I. Love. You." He repeated it to make sure that she had heard. "I thought you should know this by now! _How_ I feel about you and _what_ I feel towards you, when I'm around you, even when I'm just _thinking _about you… it's not supposed to be complicated, right? But it is! I don't understand it, and it's so fuckin' frustrating."

He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair once again, his brown locks tousling between his fingers. "How can I show you my feelings when I don't even understand it myself? I'm a _guy_. Things are supposed to be simple, but this is the most complicated thing I've _ever _felt. That's _love_, right? For fuck sake."

River was stunned. She wasn't expecting this, yet it was exactly the kind of thing that she could expect from Colt—unpredictable, passionate, and _perfect_. Just like him. _He _was perfect, and she knew it. Blushing, she averted her gaze, unable to look him in the eye.

"Riv, _look at me_," Colt demanded.

She did as she was told, and she had barely met his hazel eyes before his lips had pressed up against hers. When Colt deepened the kiss, she immediately melted into him, denying her of any more negative feelings. She had never been so overcome with emotion in her life.

A cleared throat, or rather, two cleared throats were meant to interrupt Colt and River's moment, but they hadn't. However, another two cleared throats and a tap on the shoulder later, Colt and River finally parted only to meet two pairs of crossed arms and cocked eyebrows.

"Um… how long were you guys standing there?" Colt asked, embarrassed.

"Longer than we wanted to," Rocky answered.

A deep shade of crimson, River smiled timidly. "Sorry, guys. Oh my God, you must think I'm horrible! My brother is out there somewhere, and here I am, making out with you!" she said, turning to Colt and swatting his shoulder.

Colt blinked, amazed at the speed of which it took her to recover because he was still feeling rather light-headed.

"Well, unfortunately we don't have much to go on," Rocky said.

"Rock, our dads are gonna know about this, and we _can't_ play the waiting game while they go out there and look for him," River said pointedly. "We _never _play the waiting game."

Tum Tum turned to his brother and nodded convincingly. "She's right, Rocky," he said quietly.

Rocky looked thoughtful. "Wait a minute…" he said, snapping his fingers. "We do have _something_."

The others looked to him questioningly.

"One of those guys said that Jet was easily distracted by a pretty face. Sure, we all know this as fact, but—"

"_Rachel_," River cut it. "I _knew _it! I knew that she was bad news. When I get my hands on her, I _swear_…"

"Hold on, Riv," Rocky said. "We don't know for sure if she has anything to do with this yet. Although..." He paused, looking thoughtful. "It would make sense."

"Does it matter?" Colt finally spoke up. "It's the only thing we have to go on."

Tum Tum turned to his brother again. "He's right, Rocky," he repeated.

"Yeah, you're right. I think it's time to pay someone a visit," Rocky finalized as the sound of sirens wailed in the distance. The four looked up as the unmistakable flashing of red and blue lights approached the golf course. "Let's get out of here before they find us."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Big 'AAAW' to Colt and his unconventional (yet, so Colt) confession. I don't see him as the poetic-type when it comes to romance. Rough around the edges fits him, so it seemed like something he would definitely say. I hope you agree. :)**

**So… Rachel. Need I say more? I made that predictable, lol.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! NEXT chapter, you'll get explanations! Stay tuned, loves! And as always, REVIEWS are appreciated! 'Til next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N] I have nothing to say except… I hope you all are still enjoying reading. ****Virtual hugs! xoxo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

The ninjas drove to the Sanders' house mostly in silence except on those occasions when Colt had to give Rocky directions. Parking silently in the front yard, the four took a second to gaze at the house in front of them before making a move. It was eerily silent and dark with all of its lights turned off. Not even a lamp post illuminated the street. River shuddered as a feeling of foreboding swept over her.

"It looks like no one's home," River stated.

"Maybe they're just sleeping," Tum Tum said.

"Well, they're about to get a rude awakening," Colt said irritably. He opened the car, slammed his door shut, and made his way towards the house with conviction. The memory that he and his best friend were here at this house just yesterday replayed in his head, and he was suddenly overcome with anger.

The others sighed, gave each other a defeated look, and followed.

Colt arrived at the door and peeked into a small window, but it was much too dark inside the house to see anything. He was just about to reach out to ring the doorbell, but paused when he noticed that the front door was slightly ajar. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a few seconds before he spoke. "It's open," he said, turning to the others behind him.

The others nodded. Breaking and entering was definitely a whole new realm for them. Nevertheless, they all wanted to get Jet back as much as the other and they didn't have very many options. Colt pushed the door wider apart, and they cringed at the loud creak it created.

A dark and empty hallway was revealed on the other side.

Colt shot them a nervous look, which the others returned.

River gulped and took a deep breath. "Go on, Colt," she urged. She reached out and laced her fingers into his. "It's you and me, remember?"

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Right." Colt nodded. He stepped into the house with the others following closely behind him, and when nothing happened after the first few steps, he relaxed.

"We should split up," Rocky whispered to his brother. "Tum and I will take the downstairs. You and River, take the upstairs."

"Okay."

...

Hand in hand, Colt and River treaded softly, making their way up the staircase. The hallway that followed was long and narrow, but nevertheless matched the opulence of the floor below, which was easy to see despite the lack of light. They continued walking through the shadows, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, and it remained eerily quiet until Colt spoke up.

"Riv," he whispered. Colt felt her jump slightly at the sound of his voice, causing him to turn to her and grin apologetically. "Sorry."

She smiled at him in forgiveness. "Yeah?"

"I don't think there's anything up here," Colt said.

The smile faded from her lips as she stopped in the middle of the hallway. "No, Colt, there _has_ to be something. _Anything_," she said desperately. "We have to find my brother."

Her voice had cracked, and even in the dark, Colt was keen to notice that her eyes had glazed over with fresh tears. "He was mad at me. And I'll never forgive myself if we left it off like that." The tears that had formed were now starting to flow freely down her face. "I-I don't think I can handle losing him… like I couldn't handle losing you."

Colt reached out and pulled her into a comforting embrace. "You never lost me," he assured her. "And Jet isn't gone either. We'll find him."

Her tears spent, River pulled away and looked up at him gratefully. "Colt…" she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too." She managed a small smile, which Colt returned.

"We'll find him your brother, Riv," he repeated. "And we won't stop looking until we do."

She nodded. "Thanks."

It was then that they heard a small creaking step and an opening of a doorway just down the hallway. Colt and River were forced to snap back to reality and whiplash their heads towards the noise, their eyes widening.

"Riv, in here!" Colt whispered sharply, as he pulled her into the nearest room.

Quickly, the pair dove into the vacant room and hid behind the safety of the doorway. Sure enough, the steps that followed proved that they, indeed, weren't alone inside the house. Breathing heavily, Colt and River listened as they heard the pair of legs stop suddenly. The mysterious person then paused just outside the door, and for the moment, they held their breaths only to let it out when the walking picked up again. They continued to listen until the steps faded.

Colt and River heaved a sigh of relief. "That definitely wasn't Rocky or Tum Tum," said Colt when he was sure that the mysterious person was gone. He turned to River, only to find her walking across the room. "Riv?"

"Yeah…" River said distractedly. The room that they had stumbled upon was an office, a very large office, but it was one particular side of the room that had caught her attention.

"River, what are you doing?" the male ninja inquired, making his way towards her.

"Colt," she said softly, gaping at the wall in front of her. "I think someone wants us dead."

…

Meanwhile, Rocky and Tum Tum remained downstairs, venturing into the living room first, the same living room that Colt and Jet were in just the day before. When the grandfather clock across the room suddenly chimed, Tum Tum was so startled that he jumped behind a Greek statue to hide.

"It's just the clock, Tum," Rocky said in an undertone.

Tum Tum snaked his head from behind his hiding spot. "I knew that," he scoffed.

Rocky grinned. "C'mon, let's go."

Tum Tum nodded and when he turned his head to follow his brother, his face inadvertently came upon a pair of naked stone breasts. His eyes widened. "Err… excuse me ma'am," he said, palming a boob awkwardly to move the statue out of his way.

He quickly caught up with Rocky, and the brothers continued walking and marveling at the abode.

"Wow," Tum Tum mumbled awhile later.

"I know what you mean, Tum," Rocky agreed. "This is incredible. But remember, we're looking for Jet."

"Well, if he's here somewhere, maybe he won't want to be found," Tum Tum joked.

Another room later, they were in the kitchen. It, too, was unbelievably extravagant with an over-sized refrigerator, abundant cabinets that can store an entire grocery store and counters that extended for days. In one corner sat the dining table fit for royalty, and in the far side was another, smaller spiraling staircase that led upstairs. Tum Tum gawked and appeared as if he had died and gone to heaven.

Unfortunately, aside from the immaculate state of things, nothing else seemed unusual. "It doesn't look like anyone is down here," Rocky concluded.

They stood silently for a few moments before they heard a distant creak and footsteps right above them.

Tum Tum looked up. "Maybe that's Colt and River?" he said as a half-statement, half-question.

"Maybe," Rocky said quietly. "But maybe not. Either way, we're gonna find out."

...

"That's…" Colt trailed off as he stared at the wall alongside River.

"…_Us_," she finished, unable to believe what she was seeing. A collection of newspaper articles and photographs had adorned a small section of the wall. The faces of all five of them were staring back at her.

"That's either really creepy or really flattering," Colt replied, letting out a nervous chuckle.

River shook her head. She stepped forward to get a closer look. "_Young Ninjas Aide the FBI_," she read out loud. "Look, this article is about a year old and here," She pointed at a photograph. "…is a picture of us, that same night."

Colt narrowed his eyes as he, too, walked forward. "Yeah, and here," he said, pointing out another article and photograph. "…_Vincent Moretti Guilty, Faces Maximum Sentence_," he read. "That picture is more recent."

River gasped as she noticed another photograph sitting on the desk in front of her. She picked up the picture of her and the four boys, laughing heartily, their smiling faces without a care in the world. Her hand trembled as she took in the sight of Jet's face marred by a burn mark.

"Well," a female voice interrupted, causing Colt and River to turn their heads quickly for the second time that night. "…if it isn't the golden couple of our high school class."

"_You_," River sneered. "_I'll kill you_."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So... did you see this coming? I'm sure some of you did. I'm not good with hiding things! I am fully aware that I will never make a good mystery writer, haha. ;) **

**Oh, and I heart Tum Tum. He makes me chuckle… :)**

****I apologize for the cliffy! **I thought the explanations would be in this one, but it's actually in the NEXT chapter. Hope to see you then! **

**And as always, REVIEWS are greatly appreciated. Let me know your thoughts! **


	13. Chapter 13

**[A/N] Another UPDATE! YAY! So up until this point, we've danced around the events that would be fully explained here. I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Also, big S/O to my lovely friend, ashley. Your kind words are so encouraging! Thank you! :)**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The female standing before them rolled her eyes as Colt and River fought the urge not to take her out at that very moment. They didn't need any more proof that she had a hand in Jet's disappearance.

"_Rachel_," Colt spoke, suppressed anger clear in his voice. "What the hell are you up to?"

A wicked laugh escaped her mouth.

River was shaking. She wanted to slap the smug look off of her face, but was trying to keep her restraint. "He asked you a question," she said through clenched teeth.

"What's going on, Rachel?" Colt asked, his anger starting to take hold. "Where is Jet? What does Moretti have to do with you, with _anything?_"

"Moretti has _everything_ to do with me."

Colt still didn't understand. "What are you talking about?"

"He is my uncle. And you… _you _took him away from me."

River's breath hitched. "What?"

"You're related to _him?_" Colt asked astounded.

"I _am_, and you ruined _everything!_"

"So this is what you call vengeance, is it? An eye for an eye?" River said, her blood boiling. "You're crazier than I thought."

"I'd watch it if I were you," she warned. "For your brother's sake."

"You _bitch_." River finally lost her restraint and in an instant, she lunged towards the female, delivering the long awaited slap to her face. The sound of the contact resonated throughout the room.

Just as quickly, Colt grabbed her wrist, holding her back before she lost complete control.

River faced him, throwing him a glare. "Let me go, Colt! You couldn't possibly be protecting her. She knows where Jet is. She _knows!_" she cried.

Rachel was against the wall, nursing her cheek that was now a bright crimson. She appeared to be holding back tears. "I—" Rachel began. "I didn't mean to."

"Didn't mean to? Didn't _mean _to? So his kidnapping was _what?_ A fuckin' _accident?_" River was struggling with Colt to release her. "Damnit, Colt, let me go!"

But Colt persisted. He grabbed her other wrist to face her and held her with a death grip. "Riv, let her explain!"

Rachel's face softened as she looked to the floor to avoid meeting their eyes. It was almost as if River had finally slapped some sense into her. "It wasn't… my idea," she began. "None of this was my idea."

River gradually stopped struggling, and Colt loosened his grip as she relaxed. She, however, maintained eye contact with Rachel, with a glare that could probably scare a ghost on Halloween. "So whose idea was this?"

"It was… my mom."

Colt was stunned._ _He had met her_._ The same blonde woman that had greeted them yesterday was planning their demise all along.

"Uncle Vince was my mother's brother," Rachel went on. "He loved us. He supported us when she couldn't anymore. He gave us this house. We never questioned what he did to get money; we were just glad he had some and that he shared it with us."

"But Moretti was—" Colt began.

"I know what he was," she cut in. "But mom didn't care. Even after she found out, she vowed revenge on you. And so, she took me out of my school and enrolled me in yours. She said I had to get to you, and I did what she asked me to do."

Unmoved and still seething, River said nothing, so Colt was obligated to do the talking. "So Jet? Why him?"

"It wasn't at first."

"It was me, wasn't it?" Colt said.

She nodded. "It was all planned. I asked Mr. Franco if I could be your biology partner. And the time in the cafeteria, I meant for River to see me with you."

River's eyes narrowed as she put the pieces together. "Jet stood me up that day."

Rachel faced her, looking apologetic. "Not on purpose. I overheard you and your brother talking earlier that day. I distracted him to make sure that he wouldn't meet you for lunch, so you would be in the cafeteria."

River couldn't believe her ears. "How could you?"

The female simply shook her head. "None of it mattered. Colt was so busy trying to get you back that nothing I did worked. Mom was furious, but later, she told me to get to Jet instead." Rachel paused. "But I couldn't… I didn't want to."

River scoffed. "Could've fooled us."

"The truth is I kinda like your brother, so I refused at first. When I told my mom, she got so angry and wouldn't hear any of it. She said I could never like someone responsible for disrupting our family."

River was beside herself. "She used you, and you let her, but you are merely a pawn in her game. If she cared about you, she wouldn't make you hurt the guy you liked."

"No, I would _never_—"

"Save it because you _did_, Rachel. Jet is gone because of you!"

Rachel opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. As much as she hated to admit it, River was right; she never wanted a part in any of it. Rachel was nothing like her mother.

Colt narrowed his eyes. "This is _her_ vengeance, not yours, and you know it. Tell us where Jet is, Rachel."

"I-I can't."

"Maybe I can convince you."

It was the voice of Rocky, who immediately appeared from behind them with Tum Tum in his wake.

"Rocky! Tum Tum!" Colt exclaimed. "How long were you there?"

Rocky gave him a one-shoulder shrug. "Long enough."

"You two were right about this one. She is crazy," said Tum Tum.

Rocky smirked, and then proceeded to address Rachel. "Now," he began. "Tell us where he is, and no one gets hurt."

"Y-you wouldn't hurt me," Rachel stammered, now slightly nervous as she was surrounded by ninjas on all four sides.

"No." He shook his head. "It's not in my nature. But I can't say the same for anyone else here, especially after what I'm about to say."

Rachel looked to him in question.

"I was hoping I was wrong, but when I thought about it, it all made sense. We know that Jet was followed afterschool by those two guys. We also know that he had lost them. What we didn't know was how they found him again. But then, we heard _your_ voice."

Rocky paused to gauge Rachel's reaction, which was a mix of surprise and panic. Satisfied, his tone turned accusatory, as if he was a detective interrogating a suspect. "There was no way they could've found his house unless they had someone on the inside. It was _you_ who told them where he was."

Tum Tum followed his lead and he, too, became uncharacteristically condescending. "And it was _you_ who distracted Jet during your date. Enough to get him caught. We know that now."

"Must have been some distraction because we didn't even notice, and Jet _never_ goes down without a fight."

River shook her head. "_Unbelievable_."

Rocky shrugged. "Considering a guy like Jet never lets his guard down unless it's female-related, it was a no-brainer."

River had heard enough. In one swift motion, she pushed Rachel until her back was to the wall, slamming her against it, _hard_. A surprise gasp escaped Rachel's mouth and any other futile excuses had caught in her throat. "Tell me where my brother is," was River's simple demand. Her visage was beyond intimidating.

"H-he's at the warehouse," Rachel said weakly.

River slowly released her, but moved closer so their faces were only inches apart. "You better hope that _nothing _has happened to him. For your sake."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] **It was truly satisfying writing this and filling in the gaps. And I allowed River to finally slap Rachel. My muse is definitely grinning right now.****

**I think Colt's temper is playing off on her, don't you? Well, with a kidnapped brother, I don't blame her. But here, I wrote Colt to be her sound of reason, as a friend/bf and more mature ninja. However, if he didn't have to support River, I would have no doubt that he would definitely go off. Colt isn't Colt without his infamous temper after all. ;)**

**That Rachel… so conniving. Still, even though she was manipulative, she was easily manipulated herself. Surprised?**

**Oh, Rocky… how astute you are! His brilliance was always what made him so… hot. Hehe. :) **

**Anyway, NEXT CHAPTER. Let's see what Jet is up to. The rescue is ON! 'Til next time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N] Hi everyone! I finally got some spare time to update. Hope you guys aren't too disappointed. ****Keep the reading & reviewing coming! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

A wicked smile surfaced across her face as she stared down at her new and proud possession. This, however, failed to intimidate Jet. As helpless as he was at the moment, he merely returned it with a smug grin of his own. She scowled.

"I wouldn't be smiling if I were you," she said.

"And why not?" Jet replied.

"You and I both know that they are coming for you, and when they do, they're as good as dead."

"Yeah… we'll just see about that."

Jet took the opportunity to look around, past the woman. From where he was sitting, he could tell he was being held captive in a small security room. Across from him was a row of televisions, all of which switched screens every few seconds. He could only assume that they revealed a bird's eye view of all the security cameras around the compound, but he didn't have the slightest idea where.

He squinted his eyes hoping to get an idea of where he was, but the woman's hand harshly met his face.

"I don't think so, Jet," she snarled.

Jet met her eyes with a death glare, and the woman standing over him returned it. He was suddenly reminded of his sister and how he had fought with her earlier that day in much the same manner. He inwardly kicked himself for his stubbornness; she had been right. Rachel had been sneaky and manipulative, and he had fallen for it. Now, here he was staring at none other than Rachel's mother, Mrs. Sanders herself.

"If I didn't need you, I would've _never _allowed you to date my daughter to lure you here. And to think, she actually liked you. Pity, I don't see what she ever saw in you."

Jet perked and sat up straighter. This was _new_. "She did?"

"Don't get any ideas," Mrs. Sanders threatened.

"Too late," he smugly replied, which produced another slap to the face, the same side no less.

Jet's cheek was on fire and he could feel his eyes water, but he didn't dare back down as he continued to glower at her. If he could punch this woman in the face, he would, mother or not. Unfortunately, his hands being tied up behind him rendered him immobile and consequently, under her mercy.

Those eyes were the same blue shade of Rachel's eyes yet they were somehow different. When he was caught off guard and taken away, the last thing he remembered was Rachel's eyes, which wore regret, almost apologetic. Her mother's, however, were full of malice.

"Aw, I hope I'm not ruining your handsome face," she sneered, now caressing his cheek softly with the back of her hand.

Jet smirked. "So you admit that I'm handsome."

Unable to tolerate Jet's arrogance, Mrs. Sanders growled, raising her hand to deliver another slap to the face. Jet flinched, but was saved by two of Moretti's men who had walked in. One man cleared his throat, and Mrs. Sanders quickly withdrew her hand.

"Excuse me," he said.

Mrs. Sanders scowled, but upon turning around to face them, transformed her face into a phony smile. Jet, in the meantime, heaved a sigh of relief. "What do you want?" she asked. "And make it quick."

"The police were at the golf course ma'am, and most of those who were out there were taken in custody. It seems that his friends were there," the man explained, nodding at Jet.

Mrs. Sanders frowned, and turned back towards Jet, whose grin had swelled into a toothy one. "Told you so," he said.

…

Rocky, Colt, Tum Tum, and River drove to Moretti's warehouse in silence. Though they haven't stepped foot there in over a year, the location was still etched clearly in their minds.

In the dead of night, the abandoned warehouse lot couldn't have looked more unwelcoming. The activity that stirred within it a year ago was no longer. The air was so thick that it was almost difficult to breathe, and aside from the crickets sharpening their wings, it was much too quiet for comfort.

Rocky dimmed his lights as he approached, and upon stopping his car, he looked to the others warily. "Jet is here somewhere," he said.

The others silently agreed, but remained immobile in the car. Deciding to take their cue from River, the boys looked towards her as if to ask her if she was ready.

She took a deep breath and reached for the door handle. "Let's go save my brother," she said determinedly.

She stepped out, the others following suit, and then looked to Rocky and gave him a questioning look, one that he recognized as asking for the plan.

Rocky furrowed his forehead and scoped his surroundings, but it didn't take him long to speak up. "There's no easier way to do this than to split up again," he said. The others nodded without contest. "Right. So Colt, you and River, take the warehouse. Tum and I will stay outside."

…

Creeping low, Colt and River headed straight to the warehouse as quickly and quietly as they could. When they reached the entrance, they found the large door unlatched. River could feel her heart racing; she wanted her twin brother back so badly, it was almost unbearable.

The two of them squeezed themselves inside and were immediately taken aback by the scenery in front of them, or rather, the lack thereof. The warehouse, which was full of wooden boxes once upon at a time, was now completely empty, and it was only then that they realized how massive the space actually was. The high ceiling towered over them and the metal balcony that encircled it was more visible than ever. There were metal staircases in each corner as well, which they were also only noticing for the first time.

"Wow," was River's initial response.

Colt agreed, but at the realization that there was nothing there, he frowned. "Riv, this place looks pretty empty. Where exactly would they keep him?"

"He's here somewhere," she declared. There wasn't a trace of doubt in her voice. "I just know he is. Don't ask me how."

Colt nodded. "I believe you. Let's go look for him."

…

Meanwhile, Rocky and Tum Tum had snuck across the length of the endless rows of storage garages without much luck. Every corner they turned from looked the same as the other, and after several corners, Rocky and Tum Tum had lost count. It was like a maze of nothingness. Thick dust had built up upon the garages and spider webs adorned the forgotten doors. The weather and other forces of nature had also wreaked havoc as the paint job had peeled almost completely off and the smell of rust tainted the air.

Exhausted, Tum Tum stopped and doubled over, panting heavily. "Rocky, there's nothing here."

Rocky watched as Tum Tum moved to lean against the wall of one of the garages and then allowed his back to slide down upon it before slumping to the ground in defeat. He pulled a bag of candy from his pocket and popped a jelly bean into his mouth before sighing in relief. As always, jelly beans were Tum Tum's comfort food, and they always made him feel better.

"Yeah, I don't think they're keeping Jet out here," Rocky said. "None of these look like they've been recently opened."

Tum Tum said nothing, but looked up at him as if to say 'now what?' causing Rocky to sigh. "I sure hope Colt and River are having better luck than we are," he said.

…

Jet let out a drawn out sigh of boredom and feigned a yawn, also quite drawn out unnecessarily, much to the annoyance of the two men that were given the task of guarding him. Mrs. Sanders, upon finding out that the other four were closing in on ruining her plans, had stormed out of the room to make an 'important' phone call.

"Shut up," the man near the door demanded. He was sitting in a folding chair with his feet resting comfortably atop another. He was snacking on peanuts, and he popped one into his mouth before he posed an ugly grin towards Jet. He then began to chew obnoxiously loud.

Jet made a disgusted face. "God, you guys are the worst forms of entertainment. At least, I don't know…" He shrugged. "…juggle something."

The man cackled. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"As a matter of fact, _yes_," Jet replied. "It would amuse me. Because it's an activity fit for an idiot."

This apparently hit a nerve. "Why you!" he said, standing up.

Jet smirked. "She said you couldn't touch me. If you do, I'll tell." He stuck out his tongue childishly. The man scowled and sat back down. "She said she wanted me for herself. I mean, who could blame her? I'm just so irresistible."

"Just wait 'til I get my hands on you…"

"You want me, too? Damn, one at a time!"

"_Shut up!_"

Meanwhile, the other man, who was sitting in front of the row of televisions, was watching the cameras attentively and ignoring the other two as they bickered behind him. He shook his head in annoyance.

Still, Jet was relentless and decided to turn his attention towards the video surveillance man. "_So_…" he started. "What _cha_ watchin'? Anything interesting?"

"Nothing that concerns you," he replied flatly.

"Oh yeah? Do you at least get HBO? There must be _some _perks to this job—"

"Don't you ever just keep your mouth shut?" he cut off, irritated. He looked behind him and shot Jet a warning glare.

Jet returned it with a grin. "Not really," he replied. He then cast a glance at one of the screens, and it was at that very moment that something flashed across his eyes. It had come and gone so quickly that Jet wasn't sure of exactly what he saw.

Jet tilted his head to take a closer look while the man continued to glare at him. This time, his eyes were able to focus on the second flash that appeared. There was no doubt about it. He had just seen Colt and River run across the screen. They were here.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So this is more OC-centric than I like. Not really my style, but very necessary here. I hope it wasn't too distracting. Writing Jet & River and placing them within the 3 Ninjas universe has been enjoyable for me, especially since I get the chance to develop them as I go. **

**Jet is supposed to be annoyingly witty. River is a strong character, but her biggest weakness is her brother. They're close as siblings, just like Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum… but they're different because they're twins. And that dynamic is fascinating to write. :)**

**'Til next time folks. **


	15. Chapter 15

**[A/N] Hi folks. New year, new chapter. Enjoy loves! :)**

**To unc00lbr0, you are great as always. Thank you. I'm glad you liked Jet! I love his character because he has no filter. He is obnoxious to say the least, and I honestly love that because it makes him fun to write. Wouldn't you agree? :)**

**So without further ado!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Jet must have gaped at the screen for far too long. The man had begun to notice and cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?" he asked.

Jet said nothing. He hoped that the expression he wore on his face wasn't too telling and tried to muster a stupid look. The man turned to the screen then back at Jet and asked again, "What did you see?"

"Nothing," he replied.

The man narrowed his eyes this time. "I don't believe you."

Jet shrugged. "Then don't." The man scoffed and spun his chair around, but Jet persisted. "So… what _would_ you do if you did see someone?"

"Still doesn't concern you," the man replied flatly as he was again concentrating on the television screen.

"Well, okay." Jet shrugged. "Because it's not every day you see some girl and her boyfriend—"

Both men stood up so fast that the entire room shook slightly. "What did you see?!" the video surveillance man yelled, now towering over Jet.

Jet merely posed a smirk and shook his head.

The man was beside himself. "You've got some nerve, kid." He stared at Jet and clicked his tongue. "Hey Mack, go get Sanders and tell her that I'm gonna take care of this one right now."

But there was no response from Mack.

"Mack?"

The only sound that came from across the room was inaudible gasps and what sounded a lot like choking. They both turned. The man called Mack was clutching his neck and turning an unattractive shade of red.

His partner looked to him in concern. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Clearly terrified, the other man just shook his head and squeaked, his eyes bulging out of its sockets.

"Are you thick? Mack there is choking," said Jet matter-of-factly.

The other man approached him and slapped his back. "You idiot! That's what you get for not chewing your fuckin' peanuts. Cough it out!"

Jet merely tutted. "Well, _that's_ not gonna work… Oh, and will you look at that? He's now turning my favorite color, a lovely shade of cerulean blue."

"Well, do something!" the man demanded in panic.

Jet cocked an eyebrow and shot him a look. "I would, but yeah… I'm a bit tied up at the moment. Get it? _Tied up?_" He chuckled to himself.

"Well, tell me what to do!"

Jet grinned mischievously; this was his chance. "What makes you think that _I_ would want to save _you?_ I can only imagine Mrs. Sanders' reaction when he's dead and you're standing over his body."

"Y-you wouldn't…"

Jet appeared serious this time. "Try me."

The choking man's squeaks were becoming less frequent now, and he began to pound one fist against the wall causing the other two to cease their argument and divert their attention back to him.

Jet gawked. "Oh. Well, that doesn't sound too good. Untie me, and I can save him."

"You wish!"

"Are we really going to argue about this? Unless you want a dead guy for a partner. And I'm definitely _not_ performing mouth-to-mouth when he goes unconscious."

This seemed to have convinced him as he wasn't keen on doing that either. The man darted towards Jet and quickly untied him. When Jet was finally free, he stood up and loosened his wrists to allow blood flow to return.

"Hurry up!"

Despite it all, Jet stayed true to his word. He positioned himself behind the choking man, studying him as his build was considerably larger than himself before wrapping his arms around him. When he was sure he found the spot, he performed several abdominal thrusts, and after the third, Mack finally coughed out the offending peanut as it flew across the room.

Jet made a disgusted face as Mack gasped for air, uttering a hoarse thanks to him. When he regained composure, the three stood in silence, motionless. There was brief staring contest as realization dawned that Jet was free. The men looked to each other, and then to Jet, and Jet grinned before the fight to recapture him commenced.

They charged towards him first and Jet quickly scampered away.

"That's… what I get… for saving your… life?!" Jet exclaimed in huffs during the mad scramble around the room.

"Well, I said thanks!"

Jet snorted. "Thanks? Oh please. I think you owe me like… tickets to the Lakers or something," he said, now standing behind the row of television screens. Both men stared him down from the other side. "Or you know… how 'bout letting me go?"

One laughed cruelly in response.

"I'm guessing that's a 'no' then," Jet said.

He and the two men continued to do an evasive dance for several moments until one man paused and gaped at a television screen. He grinned. "So _that's _who you saw, ay? Your sister and your best friend, is it?"

Jet looked up, stunned. Their newfound knowledge of his friends coming to his rescue necessitated the need to escape even more, and _fast_. Jet swayed one way misleading both men to go around the row of screens, but he simply somersaulted over, landing at the spot where they once stood.

Mack quickly ran back after him, but this time, he had his handgun pointed straight at Jet. Fortunately, he hadn't counted on the young ninja's speed as Jet kicked the gun out of his hand just as the gunshot went off. Jet cursed under his breath before his roundhouse kick met the man's face, rendering him unconscious. Jet then darted towards the door and turned the knob.

It clicked, but did not open.

_Shit_.

...

Colt and River stopped abruptly and turned towards the loud bang, eyes widened.

"Colt," River said nervously. "_Please_ tell me that wasn't a gun." She knew it was, but she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it.

Thinking it might be best not to answer her question, Colt squeezed her shoulder in assurance instead. "C'mon Riv, this way," he told her, gesturing for her to follow.

River nodded and ran after him, silently praying to several deities that Jet was still alive.

Meanwhile, outside the warehouse, Rocky and Tum Tum had heard the same thing as both boys quickly turned their heads towards the warehouse, recognizing the unmistakable sound of a gun being fired.

"Oh no!" Tum Tum exclaimed.

"No," his brother said quickly. "No. They're alright. Colt and River found Jet. And they're all okay," Rocky affirmed as if saying it out loud would convince him somehow. "They're in the warehouse. Let's go, Tum."

Tum Tum nodded and followed in his brother's wake.

...

Trapped between the door and the last man standing, Jet turned to face him. The man had stopped coming after him and let out a harsh laugh, holding up a shiny object tauntingly. Jet's eyes narrowed as his focus centered on the key to his escape.

The man cast a glance at his partner lying immobile. "He went unconscious anyway, stupid idiot."

Jet shrugged. "And this is the company you roll with?"

"I don't know how your friends can stand your smart mouth."

"It's more tolerable than your idiotic one."

The man scowled. "You're not getting out without this key."

"We'll see about that," Jet replied.

Behind his back, Jet had kept one hand on the doorknob. He continued to fumble with it, wishing that it would somehow unlock itself when suddenly he felt the knob give way and turn. He smirked once again for he had another Oscar-worthy act up his sleeve.

Jet sighed and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, fine. It doesn't look like I can get out of this one. Go ahead, tie me back up."

An ugly grin curled from the corner of the man's mouth. "Now, that's more like it," he said, walking towards Jet. He grabbed Jet by the shirt and began to drag him back towards the chair, but before he knew it, the door had swung open. Surprise crossed his face and he looked up. The same two people who had been flashing across the television screens were now standing at the doorway.

"Jet!" he heard his sister yell.

The sound of her voice was his cue, and Jet punched the man square in the jaw, elbowed him in the chest, and flipped him onto his back to finish him off. He then dusted his hands and spoke to his fallen victim. "I guess I didn't need that key after all." He shrugged smugly, and then turned to Colt and River. But before he could get a word out, River had run across the room and flung her arms around him in a fierce embrace.

When they let go, the twins looked at each other hesitantly before either spoke. "I'm sorry," they said in unison. "_No_, I'm sorry. It was my fault," they said again. "Will you let me talk? I'm the one that's sorry!"

Amused, Colt cleared his throat causing the twins to stop chorusing apologies to each other. They smiled.

"Jet, you have every right to date whomever you please…"

"…Except for crazy bitches, right?"

River laughed. "Right."

"And boy was she crazy. Thank you."

"You're my brother, silly." She swatted his arm playfully. "I would _never _let you succumb under the hands of what do you call them? Crazy bitches?"

"Yeah, _me _neither," said Colt, finally making his way over to Jet, and they performed their secret handshake in greeting. "What do you say we get out of here? Before those so-called crazy bitches find you missing."

Jet nodded. "Deal."

Glad to have Jet back, Colt and River led the way out of the security room, down a flight of metal staircase, and through the empty warehouse. As they ran, Jet filled them in on how Rachel had distracted him during their date, how Moretti's men had managed to abduct him at the golf course, and how he knew that Colt and River were in tow to his rescue.

"Damn, I forgot about those cameras!" River said.

"How could you forget something like that?!" Colt chided.

River made a face at him. "Sorry, I was a bit distracted. Kidnapped brother and all."

Colt smirked.

They made their way towards the warehouse entrance, and upon reaching it, the door flew open, revealing two very tired boys named Rocky and Tum Tum, both of whom had run the length of the lot. Relief crossed their faces as the five ninjas reunited.

"You're safe. Thank God," Rocky panted. "Are you guys okay?"

"We're okay now," said River.

"Jet! You're still in one piece!" Tum Tum exclaimed.

Jet laughed. "How else would you have me? In two?"

Tum Tum grinned, grateful for Jet's safety as he had always considered him his third brother. "No, one piece works."

"What about you? Are _you _okay?" Colt asked his brothers.

But before either could answer, an evil cackle pierced the air, the distinctive high-pitch suggesting that it could only belong to one person. "That question is a bit premature don't ya think?" drawled the voice of Mrs. Sanders, pointing a gun straight at them. "Because _none_ of you will get out of this okay."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Reunited and it feels so goood… except of course when you get caught. Hmph. :P**

**So we're almost done with this story. I think the next chapter will be the last. Wow, sad face! Writing this has been fun and therapeutic for me, so I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this. I love you guys for sticking by me and this story.**

**Don't be a crazy bitch, and REVIEW! Haha, just kidding, but ya know they are always very much welcome & appreciated! ;)**

**Anyway, FINALE coming up next. See ya then!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_You_," Colt sneered, "You're crazy."

"You and your daughter," Jet added.

Mrs. Sanders glared at them. "Leave my daughter out of this!" she yelled. "I shudder to think what you two did on your date, you and your dirty hands on her."

Jet glared right back. "My hands aren't the ones that are dirty!"

"What do you want from us?" asked River.

"Simple. I want _justice_," she replied.

"Moretti deserved what he got," Rocky said.

"Yeah!" Tum Tum exclaimed. "He was a bad guy!"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Sanders yelled. She cocked her gun. "_Enough._"

Fear washed over the five ninjas as they stood motionless, staring at the gun pointed at them. River laced her fingers into Colt's hand and squeezed it. Rocky instinctively held his arms outstretched to protect the other four. There was nothing they could do. Nothing short of a miracle could save them now.

The miracle, however, came in the form of someone quite unexpected.

"Mom, NO!"

Out of nowhere, Rachel had caught her mother off guard just enough to get a hold of the gun. The ninjas watched the tug-of-war between them, but neither mother nor daughter would loosen their grip.

_Bang._

"RUN!" Tum Tum yelled, and the five ninjas spread in several directions, separating the three brothers from the twins.

Somehow, Rachel ended up on the ground and the gun slid across the concrete floor. Mrs. Sanders looked down at her only daughter and glared. "RACHEL! What are _you _doing? You're ruining everything!"

Tears in her eyes, Rachel answered, "Mom, you can't do this. This is too much." She looked up at her pleadingly. Her mom, however, continued to glower upon her. "Mom, _please_…" That had been enough, and after a harsh slap to the face, Rachel fell unconscious.

"Rachel!" Jet yelled, running towards her with River at his heels. Jet got down on his knees and lifted her face, but she had been knocked out cold. Livid, Jet met Mrs. Sanders' glare with a fierce look of his own. "What did you do?"

With her patience thin, Mrs. Sanders said nothing and stomped away to look for her gun, but it was nowhere to be found. Cursing under her breath, she turned back towards Jet and River who were still catering to an unconscious Rachel. "Where the hell is it?" she asked.

"Looking for this?" Rocky sounded behind her.

Mrs. Sanders quickly faced him.

Rocky was dangling the gun from his finger, both of his brothers behind him looking smug. Rocky grinned.

"Give it to me," Mrs. Sanders demanded.

Colt rolled his eyes so far in the back of his head, they threatened to disappear. "Yeah right."

"Then I'll just take it from you."

"And how are you gonna do that?" asked Tum Tum.

Mrs. Sanders said nothing and merely grinned evilly. She had completely regained her composure. "I think you'll find out soon enough."

The brothers didn't even bother to turn around. It didn't take a ninja to become aware that a mass of people had turned up behind them.

Colt smirked. "You think _they're_ going to stop us?"

Mrs. Sanders was not amused as her grin transformed back into a condescending glare. "Kill them," she ordered.

Immediately, the fight commenced as three men grabbed the three brothers from behind only to be flipped onto their backs and meet the ground.

Rocky buried the gun in his jeans, but it did not stay there long. One man dove to grab it. Rocky sidestepped. Another lunged forward and Rocky dodged him. His enemies persisted, but the ninja continued to evade their sticky fingers with his swift movements, ultimately ending with a back handspring. Landing in his fighting stance, he pulled the gun from his back pocket and decided to do the first thing that came to mind.

"Jet! Think fast!" Rocky yelled, throwing the gun towards him. Mrs. Sanders eyed it as it flew over her head. She ran to catch it, but Jet had gotten to it first, catching it with the ease of a wide-receiver.

"I don't think so," said Jet.

Mrs. Sanders growled, rushing towards Jet who had scampered away only to find himself surrounded by a handful of thugs. He slid to a halt and looked around. The men, looking smug, seemed to think that they had the advantage. Jet eyed the gun in his hand, and a smirk played on his lips. "You guys do realize I have a gun right?"

The men's smugness disappeared at once.

Jet waved the gun and pointed it at no one in particular. "Get away or I'll shoot!" he yelled. It was an empty threat since he had no intention of actually using it, but it nevertheless did the trick as the men scattered in frenzy, bumping into one another and tripping over themselves.

Jet grinned, and looked to Colt nearby. "Colt, behind you!" he called out, pitching the weapon towards him and then, initiating a fight of his own.

Colt, who had a man in a one-arm choke hold, caught the gun behind his back with his free hand. "Thanks, man. This could be useful," Colt said and the next second found him conking the gun on the man's head, rendering him unconscious.

Another one came after him, but the ninja was more than ready. "Here, catch," Colt said.

Colt tossed the gun to him, but the man didn't think fast enough and he juggled it clumsily in his hands. He heaved a sigh of relief once he had control of it only to look up at the ninja whose kick met his face, and the gun went flying into the air.

Mrs. Sanders looked up and changed direction, but Colt's immediate reaction was a roundhouse kick as his foot made contact with the gun, and it soared towards his little brother.

"Tum Tum!" Colt yelled.

Once Tum Tum took possession, Mrs. Sanders paused to glare. She was now angrier than ever and appeared as if steam was coming out of ears. Tum Tum scurried away from her and used his enemies around him for cover, childishly playing hide-and-seek with her. Another man began to chase him, but Tum Tum's quick movements proved too difficult to keep up with. It wasn't long before the man had dizzied himself, falling right on top of Mrs. Sanders.

Tum Tum laughed and finding himself near River, passed the gun to her.

"Had enough?" River said.

Mrs. Sanders groaned, pushing the man off of her. She faced River and slowly approached her. "Why don't you be a good girl and hand it to me?"

River shrugged. "If you insist," she said, handing her the gun without a second thought.

"Riv, what are you doing?!" asked Tum Tum.

"Just follow my lead, Tum," she whispered to him.

Tum Tum nodded in response.

"We're sorry for all the trouble we've caused you Mrs. Sanders," River said, raising her hands in surrender.

Tum Tum shadowed her. "Yeah, we're sorry."

"Not as sorry as you will be," Mrs. Sanders replied, cocking the gun and pointing it at the two of them. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," River, said, narrowing her eyes. "I hope you get what's coming to you."

Mrs. Sanders' malicious smile returned as her finger lingered on the trigger. _Click_. Nothing. Bewildered, Mrs. Sanders clicked the gun again. Still, nothing.

River grinned and reached inside her pocket. The bright golden bullets she had extracted from the gun just moments before were sitting in the palm of her hand. "Karma's a bitch."

Mrs. Sanders roared and went beyond the brink of madness. She began to scream as she frantically pulled the trigger several more times, her anger escalating after each useless click.

"I promised that I would get my revenge!" she yelled before throwing the gun to the floor.

"Don't you know not to make any promises you can't keep?" said Tum Tum.

But Mrs. Sanders wasn't listening anymore. She had lost all sense of reality as her rage consumed her. All around her, a tussle was afoot between Rocky, Colt, and Jet and her men, the ninjas noticeably more dominant than their counterparts. Mrs. Sanders glanced back towards River and Tum Tum, both of whom simply grinned and gave her a one-shoulder shrug.

"Ughhh!" she yelled one last time.

Moments later, a flash of lights stopped everyone in their tracks. The ninjas squinted against the brightness, but there was no mistaking the swarm of cops that approached. The FBI had finally found them.

"Not so fast, Sanders," a uniformed officer ordered.

Stunned, Mrs. Sanders held up her hands in surrender, and she was immediately approached and handcuffed. "Following in your brother's footsteps ay? We've been keeping an eye on you for months," the cop told her, snapping the handcuffs on her wrists.

Mrs. Sanders glared, but said nothing as she was hauled away toward the police vehicle.

"Why am I not surprised that you're here?" another officer said, walking towards River and Tum Tum. They shared a look while Rocky, Colt, and Jet joined them. After several seconds of stunned silence, the officer laughed.

Rocky ran a hand through his hair. "Uh… we're sorry?"

"Don't be. Once again, you've helped us."

"Um… you're welcome?" Tum Tum said.

The young officer merely smiled. "Are you okay? There are paramedics outside if you need them."

"Only for her…" River cast a glance at Rachel, who was still lying on the ground unconscious.

The officer nodded. "Alright, I'll let them know."

No sooner had the officer left than Rachel's body began to stir. "Oww," she moaned.

Jet kneeled down to help her sit up. "You okay?"

"Chris?"

Jet shook his head. "_Jet_, please call me Jet."

"What happened?"

River frowned. "Your mother happened," she retorted.

"My mother?" Rachel questioned.

"Don't play stupid," River snapped.

Jet shot his sister a look. "C'mon Riv, she_ saved_ us."

River actually snorted at this. "_No_ way, Jet." Jet's look deepened towards annoyance, so she yielded. "Okay, maybe." Another fierce look from Jet. "Alright, _yes_, she saved our lives. But we wouldn't have needed saving if it wasn't for her."

"No, you're right," Rachel said, sitting up a little more on her own. "I'm really sorry. I understand if you never forgive me. I just… had no choice."

River crossed her arms and huffed. "Everyone has a choice. You just chose the wrong one."

"Riv—" Jet started.

River held up a hand, all the while never taking her eyes off the girl opposite her. "Let me finish, Jet," she said, and her brother was silenced at once. River took a deep breath, uncrossed her arms, and offered Rachel a hand. "But it's better late than never."

Rachel took it, allowing River to pull her up from the floor.

"But don't think we're best friends or anything," River added. "I still kinda hate you."

Rachel smiled. "That's fair."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] So honestly, this ending turned out to be not as climactic as I would've liked, but it was nevertheless satisfying. **Writing fight scenes are not my greatest forte... so the whole **playing 'keep away' from Mrs. Sanders with the gun was something that just came out as I was writing. I can see it happening in my head, and I'd laugh to myself. Haha. :) I hope you liked it.**

**And River's attitude towards Rachel was the realest way to end things, I think. I never wrote her out to be all butterflies and cupcakes, so I figured she wouldn't just forgive and forget. But at least, she went halfway. Right? What do you think? **

**Anyway, this concluded the story itself, but I feel like it didn't really bring closure. Does that even make sense? Kinda like in Kick Back when they beat the bad guys in Japan, gave Mio her dagger... they probably could've ended it there. But instead, they closed it off with a baseball game. Yeah, it's kinda like that… **

**My point is that I don't like leaving things off like this. I need a full 360! So alas, I have written an Epilogue for this story. So yes, there is one more Chapter coming up! YAY! I hope you're excited. Haha. :)**

**So I will see ya then! Sooner than later! And as always, please REVIEW! 'Til next time. **


	17. Epilogue

**[A/N] So I've decided I like endings after endings. They are fun to write. Lol. :) I think THIS definitely gave the much-needed closure that I was looking for. Leaving loose ends is a literary pet peeve of mine, so I didn't want to make that mistake, even as an amateur writer. But if I did, please let me know! :P**

**Once again, I thank all of YOU loyal readers out there, whoever you may be, for sticking by me and this silly story of mine. It's the greatest feeling ever to see something through all the way to its conclusion. Virtual hugs and kisses to all of you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

The upcoming weekend was more than welcome as everything went back to normal, or at least as normal as their atypical lives would allow. Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum were sprawled around the Douglas' living room with absolutely nothing to do. Not that the boys minded in the least; they had had a long night and an even longer week. Still, the boredom was starting to take its toll.

Rocky, who was slouched on the armchair, drew out a long sigh. "Saturday afternoon. With nothing to do."

"I'm booored," Tum Tum whined, halfway sitting up against the end of the love seat. A bag of candy materialized in his hands, and he popped a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Colt rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He had taken up the entire couch with one leg dangling lazily off the side and was staring at the ceiling.

Mr. Douglas walked into the room, knotting his tie while rummaging the house looking for his briefcase and keys. Rocky looked over the couch towards his father and gave him a puzzled look. "You're going to work, Dad?"

Their father sighed upon finishing his tie. "Yes, I am. No thanks to you boys. I have to finish up the paperwork from last night."

The brothers shared a look before apologizing to their father. "Sorry," they said.

The doorbell rang, and Mr. Douglas made his way to the door, the boys following him with their gaze, but it was only Mr. Russo standing on the other side. "C'mon Sam, we got a lot of work to do," he beckoned to his colleague.

"I know, I know. I'll be right out," Mr. Douglas replied. He grabbed his work essentials while Mr. Russo waited patiently. He then turned to his three sons before walking out. "Boys, I'll see you later."

"Bye," they said in a monotone, not looking towards their father as he left. They were less than enthusiastic about having to stay home over the weekend and had resumed their positions around the living room as they moped.

The door slammed shut, leaving the three boys home alone. Silence and boredom followed, but it didn't last long as an overexcited Jet charged through the front door.

"Ow! River! Jeez." Jet frowned as he stumbled through while Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum instantly faced the door again, perking up at the sound of their friend's voice.

"Sorry!" a female voice apologized distantly before she, too, emerged at the front door. "I'm sorry, Jet," River said again, clapping her brother's back. "I didn't mean to push you. You were just going too slow!"

The three brothers laughed, and it was Tum Tum who greeted them first. "Hey! What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Nice to see you, too, little man," Jet said sarcastically, making his way into the living room and high-fiving each of the three brothers.

"Dad dropped us off, but only after some begging and pleading," River replied as she followed Jet. She casually hit Colt's sprawled-out leg, a silent request to make room for her on the couch. Colt smiled at her, but didn't budge, so River resorted to sitting on his leg instead.

"Ow! Riv!" Colt cried, sliding his leg out from under her, causing River to fall forward and land on top of him. He wasn't expecting this, but the results were nevertheless, satisfying.

River grinned at him, their faces inches apart. "Well, you didn't move." He smirked apologetically. She flushed pink from embarrassment, and then cleared her throat as she sat back up onto the coach.

"We're not allowed to leave the house," Rocky stated.

"Dad called it 'house arrest'," Tum Tum added.

Jet shrugged indifferently. "Same difference." He had made himself comfortable in the Douglas' bean bag, and was now working on his butt groove.

"Can't go out," Colt said.

"So what now?" Rocky asked.

"Oh _no_, what are five _ninjas_ to do?" Jet said sarcastically. He dug himself deeper into the bean bag, arms behind his head and a twinkle in his eyes. It was clear what Jet had in mind.

Rocky and Tum Tum stood up at once. "I fight him first!" they chorused. The two boys glared at each other, and then blurted out another unified statement, though argumentative in tone. "No, I called it!"

A cleared throat from Jet interrupted the bickering as Colt and River laughed from the sidelines. "Chill fellas, I'll fight both of you," Jet insisted. "_And _kick both of your asses."

"I'd like to see you _try_," Rocky said.

Accepting his challenge, Jet stood up at once and started to jump up and down with the swagger of a boxer. "Okay c'mon, _sedentary _Rock and Belly Ache, we don't have all day," he gestured, play-punching the two brothers who swayed their heads simultaneously to avoid it.

Rocky smirked, taking his lead. "Fine, Jet. And I think you mean _sedimentary_."

"Whatever, _ignorant _Rock," Jet retorted, scurrying towards the Douglas' backyard with Rocky at his heels.

"_Igneous!_" Rocky shot back, half-annoyed and half-amused.

"Hey, wait a minute! Did he just call me Belly Ache?!" Tum Tum exclaimed, barely grasping the foul play on his name as he chased after Rocky and Jet.

Colt and River laughed as both sets of brothers left to spar against each other in the backyard, an activity that was rather customary if they couldn't find anything else to do. As formidable as an opponent Jet was, Colt would've also jumped at the opportunity to spar with him if there weren't more pressing matters at hand. He knew that he needed to be alone with River; there was still an unresolved issue that hung over them. River knew it, too. They both needed closure.

Still, neither missed a beat of their laughing fit and continued to joke around a bit longer. Both had missed moments like these: when they weren't fighting, when they didn't have a care in the world, when no one else mattered but them, and when each other's presence was enough.

"Where does Jet come up with these names?" Colt asked.

"Hey, be happy that he didn't give us _our_ ninja names," River replied, still giggling. "Can you imagine? I'd be called Stream or worse, _Tributary_."

Colt laughed. "I'm glad we got him back though," he said.

River nodded. "Yeah, me too."

"I'm glad I got you back, too," he told her.

River looked up at him and smiled. "Me too, Colt."

"Did you really mean what you said yesterday?"

"Hmm… what did I say?"

"Afterschool, when I was about to fight Nick. You said something to him. You told him that—"

"That '_I would always be yours_,'" she said. "I remember."

"Well?" Colt asked, looking at her expectantly.

"Well, what?"

"Well, did you mean it?"

River smiled, unable to look at Colt in the eyes as she nervously played with her hands. "Well, yes, I meant what I said. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it, unless of course, you do what you did again. Fool me twice, shame on me right?" She managed a nervous chuckle as she continued to fidget with her hands.

Colt reached over and grabbed a hand, and she immediately stopped fidgeting. "River, I'm sorry. You know, I'm sorry."

"I know. I think you've already proven that to me. And after hearing what you said at the mini-golf place, you have no idea how happy you made me feel. You have always had my heart…"

"But?"

"Trusting you again is going to take some time."

Colt sighed. "That's fair." He interlaced his fingers with hers. "I'm just glad I can you call you mine again."

River smiled, and when Colt's eyes met hers, he wasted no time reclaiming her lips as well.

…

The following Monday at school, Jet had to dodge several rumors that went flying about when the pretty blonde girl named Rachel didn't return. To make matters worse, the news of her mother's arrest had spread like wildfire since its airing on the news that weekend. The five friends' involvement, however, was unmentioned during the broadcast, which they were all very thankful for.

Still, Jet couldn't avoid being the butt of conversation. Everyone knew that Rachel had gone out on a date with him that Friday, and speculations persisted, the most ridiculous of which included Jet breaking her heart so badly that she couldn't bear to show her face in school.

Rocky shook his head as he approached their lunch table already occupied by Tum Tum and the three juniors. "I just overheard several girls saying that Rachel is pregnant with Jet's baby and she had to drop out of school." He laughed; maybe that rumor took the cake.

"Yeah, I heard that, too!" Tum Tum added, already working on his slice of German chocolate cake.

River rolled her eyes. "You'd think they have somethin' better to talk about."

Jet shrugged, nonchalant about the newfound attention. "Whatever."

"So what _did _happen?" Colt asked. "You did talk to her after that night didn't you?"

"Yeah, she's staying with her dad and going back to her old school. No big deal."

"Oh," said Colt. "Well, that sounds reasonable."

Jet laughed. "Yeah, what'd you expect? She also told me that her mom had always been a psycho bitch and never treated her right. This is better for her."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"And it never would've worked out anyway. She's too crazy for my taste. I mean, the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree if ya know what I mean."

River grinned. "Amen to _that_."

"You're pretty crazy, babe." Colt smirked at her.

"Very funny, Jeffrey," she said, pouting.

Amused, Rocky shook his head. These were the moments he enjoyed the most, when they could be _normal_, typical high school kids. To a bystander, that would seem the case. But he knew better. They were far from normal. Being a ninja made sure of that. They got into trouble without meaning to, without really trying. Still, it was part of who they were, and he was okay with that. He smiled.

Rocky looked up just in time to see Mia make her way to the table, breaking his reverie. She was grinning from ear to ear.

"So…" Mia started, placing a hand on Colt and River's shoulders as she approached from behind them. "How does it feel?"

River turned in her chair to look at her best friend whose eyebrows were batting suggestively. "How does _what_ feel?"

Mia huffed impatiently. "Being back together of course!"

"Oh." River shrugged. "It feels fine."

"It feels right," Colt added.

River grinned at Colt. "Right."

Mia nodded and narrowed her eyes. "That's it? It doesn't feel fantastic, wonderful, absolutely amazing…?"

She laughed. "_Seriously_, Mia? You're not a thesaurus."

Mia opened her mouth to retort, but then, fell silent. She had suddenly become distracted, and her gaze was averted towards the cafeteria doors. She frowned.

"What?" River asked her friend.

Mia said nothing and instead, nodded towards the doors. The five friends simultaneously followed Mia's gaze. There, standing at the doorway, was Stephanie with one hand on her hip. The boys grinned and then turned to face River.

River shrugged and said nothing. Still, she couldn't hide the amused smile that appeared as she resumed eating her spaghetti.

"Uh oh," said Tum Tum suddenly.

"Here she comes," Jet added.

Stephanie, who had pretended to walk up casually, didn't bother to say hello or address the rest. Her primary target had been River. "So I heard you took Colt back."

"Uh huh," she replied flatly. "What's it to you?"

"Nothing." Stephanie gave her a half-shrug. "I just wanted to say congratulations," she said in a tone so fake, River nearly choked on her food.

"Great," River coughed out. "Thanks." Deciding to match her attitude, she gave her a phony smile in return.

"Well, if you like horrible kissers, then yes, I send my congrats."

River dropped her fork on her lunch tray in annoyance, but it was Colt's turn to speak up. "Call it what you want, Stephanie, but no matter what it looked like, I _never _kissed you back. So you have _no _idea how it really feels to be kissed by me."

"And let me tell you, it feels pretty damn great," River added.

Surprise crossed Colt's face. "What? Really?"

River smiled.

In an instant, Colt's surprised look turned into a haughty smirk. "Well, I don't wanna brag but—"

"Fine, whatever," Stephanie cut in, irritated. "It doesn't matter now anyway."

It was then that another person approached their table, and when River saw who it was, she really did choke on her food.

"Hey babe," the guy said, giving Stephanie a peck on the cheek.

"Yeah, that's right. I have a _boyfriend_ now. Everyone, this is Nick." Stephanie said, linking her arm into his.

"_Nick?_"

Stephanie turned to River. "Oh, I didn't know you guys knew each other?" This was obviously a lie.

River could hardly believe what she was seeing. "Well, everyone knows Nick, right? He plays footb—"

"Bas-ket-ball," Jet corrected under his breath so only River could hear.

"_Basketball_. He plays basketball!" River exclaimed, louder than necessary. "So _everyone _knows him of course."

"Yeah, aren't you one of the starters? You play varsity right?" Rocky added. He had caught on quickly, and a smirk was playing on his lips.

Stephanie looked proudly at her new boyfriend and moved closer to him, placing a hand on his chest. "Yep, and he's all mine."

River was fighting the urge to laugh hysterically. "You two are _perfect _for each other."

"I know right?" Stephanie beamed. "Well, as much as I'd love to stay and chit-chat, we have somewhere else to be."

"_Please_, by all means, don't let us keep you," River said.

"Tata!" Stephanie bade them farewell with a small wave, and she walked away, dragging her dumbfounded new boyfriend by the arm. "Let's go, Nick."

The entire table watched as they vacated the cafeteria.

It was Mia who spoke first. "Oh. My. God."

River finally succumbed to a fit of laughter. "Did that just happen?"

"That totes just happened," Mia replied.

Tum Tum shrugged. "Eh, that's _high school_."

Jet laughed, clapping him on the back amiably. "It sure is, little buddy."

Colt grinned. "And you'll have no problem fitting in around here, Tum."

Tum Tum nodded with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I know right!" he replied, causing the entire table to erupt in laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] The END! **Ahh, too much cuteness. I hope it made you smile. :) A**s always, REVIEWS are welcome and appreciated. 'Til next time, friends. :)**

**xoxo -nells **


End file.
